Kamen Rider Decade: Ride the worlds
by Taiman215
Summary: The destroyer of worlds has fallen and new race of world eaters known as shadows has risen, being lead by the mysterious Dark Jacker with his army of shadow riders and Kaijin, he plans on consuming every world. Only one group of people from several different worlds have to band together can stop him, being lead by the new passing through Kamen Rider, and you better remember him.
1. The journey begins

** Hey guys and gals, it's 2020 and I thought to celebrate it I would post this story, Kamen Rider Decade Ride the Worlds!**

**For those of you who don't know this used to be a One-Shot in that collection but now it's been promoted to a new story.**

**Also for those of you who are wondering the poll winner will be happening this month, I just have to finish the chapter of Ex-aid and for those who are wondering the new story will be announced at the end of this one.**

**But anyway with all that said let's go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's **

**Opening: Ready Steady Go**

* * *

**Dreamscape**

**Third person P.O.V.**

"Where am I…" A boy muttered, as he walked through a large mountainous wasteland, he was all alone in this wasteland with not a single person in sight.

This was Nate Sekaki, he had brown hair with green eyes and was wearing a a red hoodie with a tracksuit which was mostly black with blue lines going down it and black shoes.

He looked around a bit before noticing another man who had brown hair with green eyes and was wearing a black suit with a magenta shirt and he had some kind of device on his waist.

The device was mostly Magenta and Black with three lights going from the sides and at the middle was nineteen symbols with a pink colored visor in the middle and on the side was some kind of bookcase holding cards that looked like it could become a sword and a gun, this was the ride booker.

"Who's that? Well I might as well ask where are we" He said, walking up to the man, not realizing that there was another man up on top of a hill

"DECADE!" Nate jumped, and turned around to see a large man with brown hair wearing a long brown coat which hid the rest of his clothe and he had blue trousers and was wearing a brown hat with glasses.

"This is the day where I finally end you destructive path!" He yelled, as the man turned to him "Narutaki, I thought you would've change after all this time" The man said to the now name Narutaki, who just gripped his hand in anger.

"I let you go through the worlds because I thought you learned how to be responsible with your powers, but now I know I was mistaken, many worlds are disappearing and it has to be your fault" Narutaki yelled, back at the man.

Nate was shocked at this as he looked at the man "Do they not see me? And what does he mean by the worlds are disappearing?" Nate questioned, and even the man was surprised "Nani?".

"Decade, this world will be your final resting place!" He yelled, as several grey distorted windows appeared and moved back revealing nine armored warriors.

Nate's eyes widened when he saw the warriors "Those are… dark riders!" He yelled before turning to the man "So that means he's…Tsukasa Kadoya!".

The nine dark riders standing in the field were Ryuga, Orga, Caucasus, Yuuki, Eternal, Poseidon, Sorcerer, Bujin Gaim and Killibus.

"Well I think I got the gist of things, then if you won't listen to reason than I guess I'll have to prove my innocence" Tsukasa said, before pulling the sides of the Decadriver making the middle piece turn up and pulling out a card with a barcode themed warrior on it.

**(Play ride the wind)**

"Henshin!" He yelled before inserting the card into the device and pushing the side back together.

**KAMEN RIDE: _DECADE!_**

Several gray silhouettes of a warrior appeared around Tsukasa as several black cards flew out. The images moved towards him forming into a grey, black and white armor with a green visor before the cards moved towards his face attaching to it as the grey parts changed to magenta.

When the transformation ended Nate was able to get a good look at the armor. His helmet was magenta with green eyes with several black lines looking like barcodes. He had magenta, black and white armor, the magenta on the shoulders and outer of the legs, black on the middles of the arms and legs and white on the inner of it and a large X on the Chet's and left shoulder.

"Kamen rider...decade…" Nate muttered, before Decade pulled out a card and inserted it into the driver.

**ATTACK RIDE: _SLASH!_**

Decade took off the ride booker as it changed into it's sword form before he gripped the blade "Well than, shall we begin?" he asked, before running towards the dark riders as they began running towards him.

Decade and Ryuga clashed sword before Decade kicked him back and slashed him as several images of the swords appeared causing more damage.

Orga and Poseidon tried to slash Decade but he moved out of the way before slashing Orga and kicking Poseidon.

He than pulled out another card with the decade symbol on it and placing it in the driver.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: _SLASH!_**

Several cards appeared between Decade and Orga and Poseidon "This might hurt a bit" Decade said, before he ran through the cards charging the sword with energy before he slashed the two dark riders making them explode.

Decade them moved out of the way of Caucasus's attack who smirked "You won't be able to keep up with me, your end is near but don't worry I'll leave a Rose for you" he said, as Decade pulled out a card with another rider on it.

"Caucasus huh? well I got the perfect trump card for you" he said, tapping the card before inserting the card into the driver and closing it again.

**KAMEN RIDE: _KABUTO! CHANGE BEETLE!_**

Several bits of energy spread around Decade's body before changing him into kamen rider Kabuto.

"Oh this might be interesting" Caucasus said, as D-Kabuto pulled out a another card with Kabuto along with some after images "Let's see about that" he said, putting the card into the driver as Caucasus pressed the side of his belt.

**Clock up!**

**ATTACK RIDE: _CLOCK UP!_**

The two disappeared from Nate's view as he looked around "They must be in the clock up space" he muttered, looking around for the riders before he heard a explosion.

Nate turned around to see decade returning to his normal form before turning around "Who's next" he said, as the riders came running towards him

Decade pulled out a new card with a smirk "I need to finish this fast, looks like I'll need one of the newbie's power" he said, tapping the card before placing the card into the driver and pressing the sides.

**KAMEN RIDE: _DRIVE! TYPE SPEED!_**

Several armor pieces appeared around Decade before attaching to his body transforming him into Kamen Rider Drive.

Decade than pulled out another card with drives symbol on it before tapping it "Let's go for a ride" he said before placing the card into the driver and pressing the sides.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: _D-D-DRIVE_**

Suddenly a red car drove in and began circling the dark riders but some of them were able to jump out leaving Yuuki and sorcerer.

D-Drive jumped into the spinning car and began jumping from the card and began kicking each of the riders making them explode "Heh, good thing destroying them sends them back to their world" he said, returning to decade.

"Sorya!" Decade dodged out of the way of rider kick before looking over to see Kamen Rider Eternal stood up and began slashing him forcing Decade back.

"Tsukasa Kadoya, The destroyer of worlds I've been meaning to fight you" Eternal said, as Decade turned to him "Well here I am, have to admit I wanted to see how strong you were".

"Well I don't have much time, this world will disappear soon" Eternal said. making Decade's eye widen "What?".

"That's enough for now" he said, pulling out the eternal memory "Now, enjoy your stay in hell!" he yelled, before putting it into his sword while pulling the trigger.

**_Maximum Drive!_**

"Eternal Requiem!" He yelled, before sending several energy slashes towards Decade "Gotta be Quick!" Decade yelled, pulling out a card as the explosion's.

"Heh, I hope you enjoy your stay in hell" Eternal laughed ,as he gave a thumbs down to the dispersing smoke.

"Excellent, Eternal, decade's evil has been ridden of!" Narutaki yelled, as Nate's eyes widen "No way".

"Well I don't think you can send a ghost to hell" Decade's voice said, as a black and orange parka flew out of the the smoke and began slashing at Eternal "Nani!" Eternal yelled. jumping back.

**KAMEN RIDE: _GHOST!_**_ **Let's Go! Kakugo! Gho-Gho-Gho-Ghost! GO! GO! GO! GO!**_

The Parka flew back to Decade as he put it on transforming him into D-Ghost "Sorry to tell you but my life with burn bright".

"Let's see about that" Eternal said pulling out the memory before putting it in the side of his belt and pressing the slot.

**_Eternal!_** **Maximum Drive!**

D-Ghost then pulled out a card with a eye symbol on it before placing it in the driver "We shall" he said before pressing the sides together.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: _G-G-GHOST!_**

Energy charged into there legs before they both jumped into the air and aimed a kick towards each other causing a large explosion with D-Ghost landing and Eternal disappearing.

"What the hell's going on, this dream feels so real" Nate said, kind of excited before Ryuga ran passed him with a dragon on his hand.

"Sha" he yelled, as the dragon's head opened up and blasted a stream of black fire at D-Ghost who moved out of the way before pulling out a new card "Let's try a dragon on dragon fight" he said, before inserting the card into the driver.

**KAMEN RIDE: _WIZARD! Hi-Hi, Hi-Hi-Hi!_**

A magical seal appeared next to D-Ghost before passing by transforming him into D-Wizard "It's showtime, but you haven't payed your fee" he said, making Nate sweatdrop "That kinda sucked".

The two riders clashes swords for a bit before a Ryuga activated the strikes vent and began firing at D-Wizards so he changed his sword into it's gun form and began firing back.

The two than ran towards each other and punched each other pushing themselves back before the two dragon riders pulled out their finisher cards before placing them into there devices as a large black dragon appeared and spun around Ryuga.

**Final Vent!**

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: _W-W-WIZARD!_**

Ryuga floated into the air with Dragblacker spinning around him as flames surrounded D-Wizard's foot before he jumped into the air aiming kick towards each other and of course Ryuga disappeared while D-Wizard landed.

"Is this the best you got Narutaki" D-Wizard said, taunting Narutaki who of course got angry "ONORE DIKEIDO! THIS FINAL RIDER SHALL BE YOUR END!" He yelled, as Killibus walked towards D-Wizard as he returned to normal

"So your this destroyer copy I've heard about" Killbus said, as he walked toward Decade "I'm guessing you're s destroyer as well".

"Yes, I destroyed many planets and civilizations in my day but you, You've destroyed whole universe's in an instant I want that power" He smirked, evilly as Decade pulled out the ride booker in it's gun form.

"Sorry but I don't think so" he said, before pulling out a card and inserting it into the driver.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: _B-B-BLASTER!_**

Several cards appeared infront of decade before he shot right through them and as the blast passed through each card it grew bigger and bigger before blasting Killibus who threw the blast away.

"What?!" Decade asked, shocked as Nate looked at this "Should've expected this, Killibus was one of the stronger rider villains".

"Is that all this destroyer can do" Killbus yelled, before gripping the lever on his belt and spinning it.

**_KILLBUS SPIDER FINISH!_**

"Well than I guess I'll have to show you how it's done" he yelled, shooting webs at Decade before throwing him into the air towards himself and performing a energy charged heel kick pushing Decade into one of the mountains.

"Damn it!" Decade yelled, while falling out of the mountain before standing up "Guess I shouldn't hold back then" he said, before pulling out the K-touch and a card with the first ten rider symbols.

He than inserted the card into the K-touch and began pressing the first nine symbols.

**_Kuuga!_**

**_Agito!_**

**_Ryuki!_**

**_Faiz!_**

**_Blade!_**

**_Hibiki!_**

**_Kabuto!_**

**_Den-O!_**

**_Kiva!_**

He than moved the middle part of the decadriver to the side before placing the K-touch on the driver and than he pressed the decade button.

**Final Kamen Ride: _Decade!_**

Decade's suit began shinning as several card lined his chest and than the shinning stopped as he revealed his new form Decade Complete.

"Amazing, I never thought I could see it this close" Nate muttered, staring at Decade's complete form as Killibus laughed.

"So this is the true power of the Destroyer of worlds!" Killibus yelled, and Decade nodded "Yeah, and I'm not holding back".

He than pulled out a card with Den-o's symbol on it before placing it in the middle part of the decade driver and pressing it.

**KAMEN RIDE:_ DEN-O_**

Den-o in liner form appeared with the Den Kamen Sword as Decade pulled out the Ride booker in sword form.

Two train tracks flew past them, they got on the track and began speeding towards Killibus as the Den-liner's cart appeared behind them before they slashed Killibus causing him to explode "So this is the power of the destroyer" he said before exploding.

**(End song)**

Decade returned to normal before clapping his hands together "And that's the end of that" he said before turning to Narutaki.

"ONORE DIKEIDO!" Narutaki yelled, with pure anger "You have doomed this world just like all of the others!" He yelled as Tsukasa looked at him.

"Listen I honestly have no idea what your talking about, what do you mean the worlds are disappearing" Decade asked. and Narutaki was about to answer but than all three of them felt a rumble.

Suddenly several black monster in varying sizes appeared and began destroying the world.

"Narutaki! What is happening" Decade yelled, as looking at the destruction "You're saying this isn't you" he yelled and Tsukasa shook his head.

"No that's what I've been saying!" He yelled, before pulling out the decade card and placing it inside "HENSHIN!"

**KAMEN RIDE: _DECADE!_**

After the transformation was complete he began fighting the monster as Nate watched the fight,

"What's going on, I've never seen anything like this" Nate muttered, before noticing one of the shadow monster running towards him.

"Oh crap!" Nate yelled, crossing his arms before the monster slashing making everything go black.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The journey begins**

* * *

**Nate's home**

**Nate P.O.V.**

**Beep Beep!**

"Ugh my head" I muttered, as I slowly opened my eyes and looked around, I was in my room which was filled with several posters of different movies and shows as well as figures lining the place.

"That was one weird dream" I said, sitting up and looking around for the beeping noise in the room "It felt so real" I said, while turning off my alarm.

"Guess I'll get some breakfast" I said,stretching before getting up and walking down stairs.

The name's Nate Sekaki, I'm 17 years old and I just finished my year of high school so now I'm finally on summer break.

I smiled as I passed by a signed poster of Kamen Rider Dragon Knight, ever since I was a kid I've been a huge fan of kamen riders although I don't have a lot of people to share in my love for it not even my parents so I usually just keep it to myself.

I walked down the stairs and walked into the kitchen to see my mom cleaning the dishes "Good morning" I muttered, grabbing the bread and walking over to the toaster.

"It's the afternoon, I thought I told you to wake up earlier today" she said, but I just rolled my eyes "Well maybe I was too tired from all of your chores yesterday to wake up" I muttered, before feeling a thumb jab me in the neck.

"PFFT HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WHAT THE HECK HAHAHAHA" I laughed out loud, before falling to my knee's "Next time you'll think again before talking to your mother like that" she said, as I glared at her while still laughing.

This was my mom, May Sekaki, she has my brown hair tied up into a pony tail and blue eyes, she had a white shirt and black long skirt while wearing a apron underneath. She apparently learned a pressure point trick from an old school friend when she was younger but hadn't seen her since.

"Ow what heck mom" I said, rubbing my neck "I just do that since you need your attitude adjusted" she said. and I rolled my eyes "Yeah. what ever" I said, grabbing my now finished toast and some orange juice before walking into the living room.

When I went inside I saw my little sister Anne on the couch watching some tv while eating some cereal.

Anne was about 14 years old, she had long brown hair and green eyes, she was wearing a white and red hoodie with blue shorts.

"Hey" I muttered, sitting down next to hear and she nodded "Hey you finally up?" She askedL and I nodded "Yeah for now".

"So what are you going to do today" I asked, taking a bit out of my toast "I don't know, all my friends are on holidays".

"What about you?" Anne asked, as I smiled "I'm thinking of going on a walk, maybe take some pictures with my camera, wanna come?" I asked, making her snicker "Heh, nope" she said, making me roll my eyes.

"Yeah, Yeah whatever" I said, before finishing up my breakfast and drinking my orange juice "Well I guess I'll get ready" I said walking back up to my room to get changed.

When I got back down I was wearing my normal clothes which was a red shirt under a black jacket, a black tracksuit with blue lines and black shoes.

I picked up my camera and headed to the door "I'm heading out!" I yelled, to my mom opening the door and walking out.

As I walked around the neighborhood I was able to take some good photos but mostly nothing too different.

"Geez it's so boring since school ended, I'm glad it's over but still…" I muttered, walking down the streets before I began thinking about the dream I had.

"What a weird dream, it was almost like I was actually there" I said, before smiling "Maybe I'm supposed to go on a adventure like in a fanfic or something" I snickered, before looking up "Nah like that'll ever happen".

"I'm falling!"

"Huh?" I blinked, looking around "Who's voice was that?" I mumbled, looking around before shrugging "I guess it was nothing".

"Look out! Look out below!".

"There it is again" I said, looking around "Seriously who is that" I said, before looking up to see a blur about to hit me "What th-Gah!" I yelled ,as the blur crashed into me forcing me to drop my camera.

"Owie, geez that hurt, what did I land on?" I heard, a girls voice say as I opened my eyes to see a girl about my age on top of me.

She has long lilac hair with bangs that reach down to her collar bone and purple eyes. In her hair she wears black hair-clips in the shape of D-pads and around her neck is a choker that has a light blue D-pad symbol on it. She was wearing a mostly black one-piece parka dress that has a purple hood, strings that look like controller plugs, and two huge black and purple pockets with blue circles on them.

The sleeves have two light blue stripes going all the way down while the front of the parka only contains one. The ends of the sleeves and the bottom of the parka have black and purple stripes. The zipper emblem and the back of the parka has a purple letter "N" to represent the first letter of her name and her shoes are black and purple.

"Woah, hey you're not passed out are you?" She asked, poking my cheek but I just moved it away "I'm fine now get off me".

"Oh right! I'm so sorry" she said, clapping her hands together "The circumstances that caused this are... I still haven't figured out dimensional travel yet so sometimes the portals end up way in the sky! But hey that's normal for isekai fanfic protags" she said, confusing me before she took a closer look.

"Looks like you're not too banged up too bad unlike other anime protags, so what your name stranger?" She asked, making me look at her with a confused look.

"I should be the one ask you that and Why were you falling out of the sky" I said, while picking up my camera as she smiled "Geez, not even going to answer my question" she joked, as I sighed.

"Fine, it's Nate Sekaki" I stated, as she smiled "Nate Huh? Kinda boring for a protagonist, s sounds like one from a Pokémon clone with ghosts, Anyway I'm Neptune" She smiled, at me while offering a hand shake and I took it.

"So can you tell me why were you falling out of the sky now" I said, making her laugh "Geez, already getting to the point you remind me of some people I know" she said, as I just looked at her with a deadpanned look.

"Fine Fine, but you probably won't believe me" she said, as I rolled my eyes "Geez your weird, can you just give me a straight answer already" I said, as she smiled.

"I'm just your average girl who's traveling through different dimensions and I was asked by this weird old guy to find this weapon called a Dicken driver or something like that before some firms it and destroys this and all the other worlds" she said, making me sweatdrop at the weird yet familiar tale of hers.

"Don't mess with me!" I yelled, hitting her on the head as she crouched in pain while rubbing her head "Ow, what was that for! hitting some one as cute as me like that".

"I wouldn't have hit you if you just told me the truth" I said, making her turn her head "But it was the truth? I wouldn't lie I'm the best protagonist after all!" She said standing up.

"First of all your story is completely far fetched and second that's literally just the plot of Kamen a Rider Decade!" I yelled, making her snap her fingers "That's the name! Thanks buddy".

"We're not friends, we literally just met" I said, turning around and walking off "oh I get it now, you must be a Tsundere" I heard her say, which made me growl "No I'm not!".

"Than what are you then?" Neptune asked, making me roll my eyes "Just a passing through Kamen Rider but you don't need to remember that" I said, sarcastically while walking off.

**Neptune P.O.V.**

"Wow, what a jerk" I heard, as I took out my Nep-Note which was a purple book with my N symbol on it and opened it up to see a picture of butterfly wings.

"Oh come on Crostie you have to admit, it is hard to believe other worlds exist if you've never seen it besides he's probably going to be the kind of Protag with a chip on his shoulder and needs a cute girl like me to help him out" I said, breaking the fourth wall again making Crostie sigh.

"Yeah, well he didn't need to act like such a jerk like that but it was pretty funny when he hit you" she said, making me pout "You're so mean Crostie!" I pouted, as she laughed "Oh I know".

"I was surprised how he knew the name of the weapon we're looking for" She said, making me turn my head "What'cha mean Crostie? This is the world it's from isn't it" I askedM as she sighed.

"Geez you're a dunce, obviously the weapon would be hidden and yet he knew the name of it" she said, making my eyes widen "Oh yeah good point!".

"Alright, let's go and see what else he knows!" I yelled, running down the road he went.

* * *

**Park**

**Nate P.O.V.**

"Alright just hold still and… there" I said, taking a picture of a woman and her dog who asked me to take a picture of them.

"Alright here you go" I said, handing the lady the printed out photo and she nodded "Okay thank you" she said, before walking off.

I smiled as I walked through the park taking photo's, my dad used to be a photographer before he died and he used to show me a couple of things and take me to places to take photo's after he died I joined the Photography club at school so I can continue taking Photo's.

"Huh?" I muttered, noticing something in the camera's lens, when I took a closer look I saw a house or a building I've never seen before.

"Did they make a new building?" I questioned, before looking up to see the place where the building was, was gone "What the?!".

I looked back into the camera and saw the Building back again but now that I got a good look at it, it looked kind of familiar "Is that… hikari studio's?" I muttered, remembering the home of Tsukasa and the others.

"Well might as well take a look" I said, walking up to the camoflouged building and when I got to it, it looked wrecked with cracked windows, scratches and rust "It definitely looks older then in the show".

I than reached for the door knob and turning it "It's unlocked…" I blinked, before opening the door "I guess I might as well have a look…" I mumbled, before going inside.

What I saw was the familiar Hikari studios but it was old filled with cobweb, spiders and dust all over the place "Woah, creepy" I muttered, looking around.

Soon I walked into the living room of the studio which had a large photo back ground and a really old camera infront of it and it has several tables and seats placed around the place with dust all over it.

"When was the last time someone has cleaned this place?". I said looking around.

As I looked around I noticed a box of photo's so I picked them up and looked threw them "These are!" I said, with widen eyes.

I looked through the collection of distorted Photo's more and my theory was correct "These are the Photo's Tsukasa took in the show, so cool!" I said excitedly.

Suddenly from the reflection of the Photo I saw a blurry silhouette "Who?" I wondered, before turning around.

What I was a man in a black coat with brown hair, he had some kind of energy around him making a bit transparent, I recognized him instantly "Tsukasa…Kadoya?" I questioned, walking up to him as he turned around.

"Find them…save the worlds…stop the shadows" he muttered, before there was bright flash blinding me "Gah!".

I saw several flashes of decade fighting against the shadowy creatures as the Studioe around me began disappearing.

When the flashes stopped I found my self in space with many worlds surrounding me "Where am I?" I questioned looking around.

"This is the space between worlds" I heard, before turning around to see Tsukasa Kadoya walking up to me.

"You're…the destroyer of worlds…Decade" I said, making him sigh "Well I guess the nature of your world would explain how you know me" he shrugged, but I just freaked out.

"What's going on!, why did you bring me here?" I asked, as he frowned "The worlds are dying" he said, before revealing the worlds around me being slowly cover by a black substance.

"What's happening to them" I said, looking at the worlds as he raised his hand "I'll give you a closer look" he said, before there was a flash and when I opened my eyes we were in a city square being attacked by shadowy versions of the Kaijin the riders fought in the past.

"What are these things" I asked, looking at the monster "We don't know there real names but we call them shadows, monsters that take the appearance of different monsters that consume everything they see and touch basically killing a world" he explained.

I then saw the monsters devouring and destroying the world but than I noticed someone in the middle of the carnage.

"They're led and controlled by the shadow riders" He said, as we got a closer look at a black and red version of kuuga, it was basically where the red was replaced with black and the gold was replaced with silver and he had purple markings around his body.

"These are people that are given the shadow seed which takes over there bodies turning them into a shadow version of the heroes of the world" he explained, as I gulped.

"This is just like in my dream" I muttered, looking around and he nodded "Yeah, I sent anybody who could be of possible help that dream and you were the second person to reply" he said, making me raise a eyebrow "Second?".

"Yeah but the other guy just seemed to be out for himself so I sent him back to his world" he explained, as I sweatdropped "Alright…".

"But than why are you calling out to me?" I asked, and he smirked "You are of rare people like me or Kaito that has some control of the worlds, you just haven't figured it out yet" he explained, as I thought back.

"You mean how I was able to see the studio?" I asked, and he nodded "Yeah you may still have some potential but that's for time to see" he shrugged.

"So basically I need you to travel to what ever worlds are left and defeat the Shadow rider there, if you do that than the world will be saved" he explained, and I nodded "Well if it means I can protect my family than I'll do it" I said, making him smirk.

"Well than I guess your going to need this" he said, tossing me something as I scrambled to catch it and when I saw what it was my eyes widened.

It was a white and grey version of the Neo Decadriver but with only nine of the symbols, this was the original Decadriver and a white box with a black line going diagonally with decade symbol in the middle

"DECADRIVER!" I yelled, in shock as he smirked "This'll help you when fighting the shadow riders and letting you go to different worlds" he explained, as I rose a eyebrow.

"Why is it the original? What happened to the Neo Decadriver?" I asked, as he looked down "Let's just say the driver isn't working…" he said, confusing me.

"What do y-" I said, but than I felt light headed "What's happening" I said, stumbling around "It seems like your waking up…".

"W-What…do… you…mean" I said, as my eyes got heavier and heavier "The only way I could speak was basically by taking you mind out of your body but that's was only temporary so you'll be waking up soon" he said, before looking away.

"Though there will probably be some side effects so you should probably get ready for that, anyway you'll see when your journey starts soon" he said, as I fell down "Onore…Dikeido…" I mumbled, before everything went black.

* * *

**Nate's house**

**Third Person P.O.V.**

"Gah damn it!"I yelled, falling off my bed and hitting my head "Note to self try to sleep close to the wall" I said moving up.

"Wait when did I get back home? Or heck in my bed" I asked, my self looking around "Was that whole thing another dream?" I wondered, scratching my head before noticing something in my pocket.

"Decadriver" I said, taking out the device "Guess it wasn't a dream after all" I mumbled, before putting the device and the ridebooker back in my pockets.

I then started hearing talking and voices down stairs 'Huh, wonder what's going?' I thought, going down the stairs and was shocked "Eh…?".

"Woah! Nate looks so cute when he was a baby!" A familiar purple haired girl laughed, as she looked at a photo album with my mom and Anne "Ah, I remember that, it was back when we went to Spain" "Yeah, I wish we could go again".

"EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH?! NEPTUNE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE" I screamed, completely shocked at the appearance of the purple haired girl in my home.

"Woah! Nate don't scream like that" Neptune said, rubbing her ears as I walked up to the girl "Forget that why are you in my house" I yelled, as she smiled.

"Oh I found you passed out in the park so as the protagonist that I am I brought you back to your house" she said, making me raise a eyebrow "How did you know where I live?".

"Oh that's easy I check your wallet" she said, making me angry "YOU DID WHA-" I yelled, before being struck in the neck.

"Pff hahahahahahahahahahahaha God damn it Hahahaha" I laughed, falling to my knees while clutching my stomach "Nate, be nice to Neptune she helped you after all and she'll be staying as well" Mom said, making my eyes widen.

"Hahaha, w-what" I asked, looking at mom and Neptune "Yup, until I find the thing I'm looking for your Mom's letting me stay here for helping you" Neptune explained, making me turn my head "Huh?".

"Hey mom can we have some food now" Anne asked ,and mom nodded "Oh yeah, I should make dinner hey Neptune what do you like?" Mom asked, as Neptune smiled "Oh I eat anything except those purple devils known as Eggplants blegh" Neptune saidM sticking out her tongue.

"Oh alright well I promise not to make anything with Eggplants" Mom said, walking into the kitchen with Anne and Neptune following "Hey Wait do you have any pudding!" Neptune said, with stars in her eyes.

I was then left by myself as I just turned my head "Today's, has been getting weirder and weirder".

**A few hours later.**

"Ugh, this day sucks" I groaned, landing in my bed, today has been one heck of a day not only did I learn that I have to go on some journey through worlds at some point but a random girl that crashed into me is now living in my house!.

I took out my ride booker and took a lot the cards I had. Surprisingly I had all nine Kamen ride cards but none of the form ride cards and only few attack ride cards 'Guess it's like the first episode of decade' I thought, before putting them in my pocket.

"How in the hell did this day become such a head ache" I mumbled, while rubbing my head before I heard the door open "Hey Nato!" I looked, over to see Neptune walking in with two puddings in her hand.

"Neptune what are you doing here?" I asked, before noticing something "Wait, Nato?" I asked, as she smiled "Well I thought your name was a bit boring so I came up with a nickname" she said, making me raise a eyebrow before I shook my head "Fine, than what do you want?".

"Oh I just wanted to know if you wanted to eat some pudding with me" she said, tossing me one of the pots with a spoon and I caught it "Yeah sure" I said, before she sat on my bed.

We both opened the pudding and took a bite, I had gotten Vanilla while Neptune got Chocolate flavoured "Yup, Puddings always tastes the best when you eat with others" Neptune said, as I continued eating.

"So what are these guys?" Neptune asked, excitedly looking at my posters "Oh these are Kamen Riders" I said, as she rose a eyebrow.

"Wasn't that what you called your self?" She asked and I nodded "Yeah, sorry about that" "It's alright, so what are they".

"Kamen Riders is a super hero show I've been watching since I was a kid" I explained, as Neptune looked at them "Kinda reminds of a pair of brothers I met in the Hyperdimension" Neptune said, as I rose a eyebrow.

"You're still using that lie? Your obviously aren't from another world" I said, as she frowned "Oh come on, I am!" She said, and I smirked "Oh yeah, than prove it" I said, before she smiled "Oh right! I'll have you meet Crostie!" She said, confusing me.

She took out a purple book with her N symbol on it before opening it up to reveal a picture of butterfly wings on it before it shined "Woah!".

When the shinning died down I saw a vary small girl on the book. She was a pale-tan skinned girl with bright blue eyes and choppy, platinum blonde-white colored hair worn with black ear pieces with red on them. She has a pair of purple and blue gradient themed wings and wears a black dress with silver and red accents, a crimson ribbon tied around her right wrist, and a cape like piece that attaches to her top by the big pink orb in the center of it. With smaller pink orbs below her shoulders.

"Neptune! Why the hell did ya wake me up!" 'Crostie' yelled, at Neptune before noticing me "Oh if it isn't the stick in the mud" she scoffed, looking away from me.

"Hey what's that meant to mean!" I yelled, making Neptune laugh "Hehe, now do you believe I'm from another world" she asked, making me sigh "Yeah I believe you".

"So than, what's your world like?" I asked, the two making Neptune smile "I'm from a place called Gamindustri in the Ultradimension, I found Crostie and captured her in my Nep-note and we've been traveling through different worlds to collect the different kinds of insects" she said, showing the kinds of insects in the book.

"Oh this one I got from this creepy kid who challenged me to some card game and when he summoned this insect I couldn't help but try to catch it but when I did he started crying, I felt so bad and tried to give it back but he was already gone" she said. with a smile which had to admit was kind of cute.

"Oh and this time was when we went to this creepy cave filled with monsters but there was this spider that some how knew all kinds of magics and skills so when I tried to catch it use it's webbing to web me up and escape, I still wish I could've caught that Spider" she said, excitedly like a little kid.

"Oh and these two I saw flying around in the sky in one world, they looked so cool and cute that I just couldn't catch them but I'm sure their living a good life now" she said, showing me a photo of two butterfree one pink and one blue.

She than began showing me more and more insects she had collected through the worlds and I had to admit some of her stories were really cool.

"Seriously Neptune, you can go to any world with my powers and you just want to collect bugs" Croire asked, as Neptune smiled "Oh come on Crostie, bugs are so cool Nato agrees with me right." she asked, and I nodded "Y-Yeah".

"So why were you looking for the decadriver?" I asked, as she smiled "Well during our travels we met this old dude called uhh" she said, trying to remember "You mean the creepy dude, Narutaki" Croire asked, and Neptune nodded "Yeah!".

"Anyway he asked to bring the weapon to him so he could destroy for good" she said, making me raise a eyebrow 'Why would Narutaki do that? I mean yeah he wanted to destroy decade but... actually what am I saying he would totally do that' I thought, as Neptune continued.

"Anyway we don't know how long we'll be staying here till we find it, so you better get used to us" Croire said, looking away as I looked down.

'Should I tell her' I said, gripping the Decadriver in my pocket 'She probably wants to go home so maybe I should tell her…' I thought, before looking at Neptune "Hey Neptune…. I-"

**_Rumble!_**

Suddenly we felt a powerful quake making us fall off my bed "Woah! What was that" Neptune asked, as I got up "I don't know" I said, before Croire pointed to the window "Guys! Outside".

We both looked out side and my eyes widened when we saw several blood red rings out in the night sky and from those rings were several black blurs.

"Nato! Let's check it out" Neptune said, grabbing my hand making me blush before she dragged me outside towards the city "H-H-Hey Wait".

* * *

**City Square**

**Third Person P.O.V.**

In throughout the world the shadow kaijin suddenly began appearing and started attacking and destroying different cities and killing many people on the way.

They had a similar appearance to the kaijin the Kamen riders fought including Gurongi, lords, mirror monsters, Orphonochs, Undeads, Makamou, Imagin and Fangire's.

No city was unsafe of this sudden attack, the world's armies being targeted as well meant that no one was there to protect the world, this truly was the end of the world.

'No way, this is like the zero dimension' Neptune thought, looking at the destruction going around them.

"This is exactly like what Tsukasa showed me…" Nate muttered, looking at the monsters "I guess their here because this world doesn't have any riders".

"Nato look out!" Neptune yelled, pushing Nate out of the way of a attack from behind "Thanks Neptune" he saidL as they looked at the monster.

What they saw was a black version of the Ox Orphonach crashing into a nearby wall before pulling it's self out.

"I've heard of this kind of creature, it's called a shadow monster that takes the appearance of others races, creepy little bastards" Croire said, from the Nepnote as Neptune stood up.

"Alright Nato stay back and watch" Neptune said, before pulling out two large sword. They were mostly black with purple lining and the blade's being blue.

"Where did those come from?!" Nate yelled, as Neptune smiled "Hehe, it's called hammer space!" she said, before jumping over the orphonach's attack and kicking it in the face.

"Neptune, you can fight?!" Nate said, surprised making Neptune smile "Yup now just watch me" she said, before running towards the monster.

The Ox orphonach tried ramming into Neptune but she jumped over the Ox before slashing the monster back.

She than did multiple slashes at the Ox Orphonach knocking it back before trying to stab it with her sword but it caught the swords and pushed her back.

The monster than ran towards Neptune and tried to punch her but she caught the fist with her sword before trying to kick him but it didn't do much.

"Ow! My foot" She yelled, before being punched back to the ground "Ite, that hurt" she said, before moving up.

The monster roared and was about to ram into her but than a rock hit it's head "Leave her alone!" Nate yelled, as the Orphonach looked at him.

**(Play Decade Bgm)**

"Nato! What are you doing get out of here" Neptune yelled, but Nate shook his head "No I'm not gonna let you fight this guy on your own" He said before taking out the Decadriver surprising Neptune and Croire.

He placed the driver on his waist making a belt wrap around it and with the ride booker on his side.

"That's the!" Neptune gasped in shock "Decadriver, but why's that shrimp have it" Croire questioned, while Neptune looked at him surprised "Nato…who are you?".

Nate smirked at Neptune's question as he opened the Decadriver and ride booker before pulling out the decade card and lifted in front of him "Just a passing through Kamen Rider…and you can remember it this time" he said, before flipping the card "Henshin!" He yelled, placing the card into the driver before closing it.

**KAMEN RIDE: _DECADE!_**

Nine gray silhouettes of a warrior appeared and surrounded Nate as several black cards flew out. The images moved towards him before combining into the decade armor.

"Woah! Nato your pink like me!" Neptune yelled, which annoyed Nate as he turned his head to Neptune "IT'S MAGENTA!" He yelled, before turning to the Ox.

Decade clapped his hands together before rushing towards the Ox Orphonach and punching it in the gut and kicking it back.

The orphonach tried slamming it's fists at him but he jumped back before spin kicking it.

He than took off the ride booker and switched to it's gun form before firing at the Ox Orphnoch pushing it back.

"Looks like I'll need some more power" he said, taking out another card before inserting it into the driver and closing it.

**ATTACK RIDE: _BLAST_!**

Decade than fired at the Ox as four copies of the ride booker appeared and fired as well knocking it back even more but this just got the monster angry.

The Ox rushed towards Decade and punched him into the ground and began stomping on him but decade blasted him in the face knocking it back.

Decade began firing at Ox as he got back up but it roared and tried to kick him but than Neptune shot the foot out of the way with her gun.

"Neptune!" Decade said, standing up "Listen buster, I have a lot to ask you about but first we'll have to beat this guy" she said, making Decade smile under his helmet "Alright" he said, before standing up.

"Than let me show you Decade's power Neptune" Decade said, before taking out a card with Kamen rider faiz's face on it before he inserted it into his driver and closed it.

**(Change song to Dead or Alive)**

**KAMEN RIDE:** **_FAIZ! COMPLETE!_**

Several red lines came from the driver and moved around his body before they shined changing his decade armor to the Kamen Rider Faiz armor.

"Woah! You can change your appearance! So cool" Neptune said, with stars in her eyes making D-Faiz smirk "Yup now let's beat this guy" he said, before they turned towards the Orphonach who roared.

D-Faiz ran towards Orphonach and punched it back before Neptune came in and slashed it.

He then pulled out the ride booker before switching it in gun form before blasting the Kaijin while taking out a card and inserting it into his driver.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE:_ F-F-FAIZ!_**

D-Faiz switched his gun into a sword and charged red energy into it before slashing the ground sending a wave of energy towards the Orphonach trapping it in place.

Neptune rushed towards the Orphonach and jumped right over before pulling out her guns and firing at the monster.

When Neptune landed on the ground D-Faiz gripped his sword and began running towards the Kaijin with Neptune doing the same before they both slashed it turning the monster into ash and leaving the a red Phi in it's place.

**(End song)**

D-Faiz returned to Decade as the card popped out of the driver and when Decade caught it he saw the Faiz's picture clear 'guess I lost faiz's powers'.

"Alright buster! You better explain why you have the weapon!" Neptune yelled, as Decade pulled out a card "I'll explain when we get back home" he said, placing the card in the Decadriver before closing it.

**Summon Ride: _Machine Decader_**

A decade symbol appeared and summoned the a white and black bike with Magenta lining, this was decade's bike the Machine Decader.

Decade got on the bike before turning to Neptune "Get on, we have to head back home" He said, confusing Neptune "Eh?! Why".

"Because I want to make sure mom and Anne are alright, after that we'll fight the kaijin" he explained, and Neptune nodded "Alright… than let's go!" Neptune yelled, jumping on the bike and hugging Decade's back making him blush under his helmet before they drove off.

As they drove off Neptune had a idea and began firing at any shadow's attacking people to allow them to escape with Decade running any other.

As they drove on they noticed some people being attacked by invisible creatures "Gotta be worms" Decade said, before pulling out the decade card and placing it in his driver before closing it.

**(Play full force)**

**KAMEN RIDE: _KABUTO! CHANGE BEETLE!_**

Several data particles grew around his armor changing into Kamen rider kabuto's before stopping the bike and getting off.

"Nato! I'll go and protect those guys, I guess you can fight what ever's attacking them" Neptune said, running off and D-Kabuto nodded taking out the Clock up card before placing it inside the driver and closing it,

**ATTACK RIDE: _CLOCK UP_**

D-Kabuto sped up and began fighting the Shadow Worms, some of them tried slashing him but he moved out of the way before slashing him.

He than slashed another one of the worms before kicking it back and stabbing it making it explode.

Another work grabbed him and lifted D-Kabuto up into the air so D-Kabuto changed his sword into a gun and blasted into the worms chest forcing him to let him go.

When he landed on the ground he changed the gun back into a sword before slashing the Worm that lifted him up into another worm making them both explode.

He than changed his sword into it's gun form before running towards the worms and began firing at them.

The worms roared and tried jumping on him but D-Kabuto took out another card with Kabuto's symbol before placing it in the driver and closing it.

**FINAK ATTACK RIDE: _K-K-KABUTO_**

Electricity charged into his leg before he spun around and kicked them all making them Worms explode as he slowed down.

**(End song)**

The card popped out of Decadriver's returning him to as he caught the card with a silhouette of Kabuto on it.

"Nato! Did you defeat the monsters?" Neptune asked, making Nate smile "Sure did" he said, making her smile "Alright let's head back" she said, as they got on the bike and drove off.

"We're here!" Neptune yelled, as they drove to the house and got off but when they did their eyes widen "No…were too late".

Nate's house was completely destroyed and all of the houses next to it as well "No…Mom…Anne" Decade mumbled, falling to his knees.

"Nato…I'm so sorry" Neptune said, tears in her eyes before hugging Nate in sympathy but…

"GUYS THEY'RE NOT DEAD, LOOK OVER THERE!" Croire yelled, as they looked over to see a large Crab Makamou in the park "Is that where Mom and Anne are?" He asked, with Croire nodding.

"Alright let's go!" Neptune said, as they both got in the bike and drove to the park.

When they made it to the park they saw the Crab Makamou chasing May and Anne as they got off "Neptune you get those two, I'll distract that thing" he said, and Neptune nodded running to May and Anne as Nate took out the Hibiki card and placed it inside the driver.

**(Play Flashback)**

**KAMEN RIDE: _HIBIKI!_**

Decade was set on fire with purple flames, the purple flames completely surrounding his body before he threw it off revealing his new form as Kamen Rider Hibiki before he ran to the Makamou to fight it.

The Makamou tried to crush D-Hibiki but he moved out of the way before slashing the claw but it didn't do much before he was knocked back.

"Let's try this than" He said, pulling out a card and placed the card into the driver and closing it.

**ATTACK RIDE: _ONIGEKIBOU REKKA_**

D-Hibiki pulled out two red drum sticks and began shooting several fire balls to distract the Makamou while Neptune saved May and Anne.

Meanwhile May and Anne tripped and fell down just as the Makamou was about to crush them. May hugged Anne tight to protect her but than "OH NO YOU DON'T!" Neptune yelled, before slashing the Claw away.

May and Anne looked over to see Neptune with two swords in her hands in front of the large crab.

"Neptune is that you!" May yelled, standing up and running towards the girl "Where's Nate! Where did you go" She yelled as Neptune smiled.

"Don't worry Nate's fine" she said, pointing to D-Hibiki fighting the monster "As you can see" she said, shocking the mother and daughter.

"Is that Nate?" May asked, shocked and scared while Anne just looked surprised "My brother became a demon?" She asked, as Neptune smiled "Nope, he became a Kamen Rider… or something like that I don't know" she said, as Nate was knocked back to them.

When he landed he returned to normal knocking the card out of the driver as it"s power was sealed "God damn it".

"Nate are you okay!" May gasped, helping her son up as he looked at his mother "Mom get back" he said, as he stood up.

"No! This is going too far we have to get out of here" she said, and Decade nodded "Yeah I agree with you but first let me kill this thing" he said, walking up with Neptune.

**(Switch to ride the wind)**

"You ready?" He asked, pulling out a new card with the appearance of two silhouette's fighting together "You know it buddy… no partner" she said, as he smirked "Than let's do it" he said before inserting the card.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: _C-C-CROSS ATTACK!_**

A pink aura surrounded our bodies as I changed my case into a gun and pulled out a card and Neptune readied her gun. "Ikuze!" I yelled, dropping the card into the driver.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: _B-B-BLAST!_**

A magenta and purple glow surrounded their bodies as they took out their guns and aimed at the large Makamou as several sets of cards appeared in front of them.

They fired at the monster and as the blasts passed through the cards they got bigger and bigger before hitting the Makamou leaving a large crack.

Decade than ran and charged in and pulled out a card and inserted it into the driver.

**ATTACK RIDE: _SLASH!_**

He than slashed the crack on the monsters shell several times before being followed by Neptune who slashed the cracks as well.

The monster sung it's claw them before they jumped back as Decade pulled out a card and inserted it into his driver.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: _D-D-DECADE!_**

Several set's of cards appeared in front of them as they jumped into the air along with the cards before it formed a diagonal line before they kicked through them and when they hit the monster exploded!.

**(End song)**

When they landed on the ground Decade opened his driver returning to his human form before they got up and turned to May and Anne.

"Nate, Neptune what's going on! Where did you get that armor and Neptune where did you get those weapons!" May screamed, in confusion.

"Mom listen we'll explain later but for now we need to go" Nate said, and they were about to leave but "Uh guys" Anne said, making Nate look at his sister "Wha-"

**BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM**!

Suddenly a large explosion of black energy occurred not far away but was quickly coming towards them "Oh Crud! Crostie can you warp us away?" Neptune asked, but Croire shook her head "No I can only warp one of you".

The others were freaking out as Nate looked around till he noticed the Hikari studios still standing nearby 'I can see it now? Wait That's it!'.

"Guys follow me!" He yelled, pushing the girls towards the Invisible house "Nate this isn't the time!" May yelled, but Nate didn't listen and made it to the house.

"Nate what are you doing?" Anne asked, as he turned to her and the others.

"Just trust me" he said, before opening the door to the invisible houses and running inside surprising the girls.

"You guys coming or what" he yelled, and they nodded following.

"Woah! A invisible house cool!" Neptune said, excitedly as the group looked around but Nate ran towards the wall with a chain before he gripped the chain and pulled it down dropping a back drop which shined brightly before the sounds of screaming and destruction stopped.

"Nate…what did you do" May asked, as they looked around "Yeah, I don't here anything from out side" Anne said.

"I brought us to another world" he explained, surprising them "Woah! You can do that so cool!" Neptune said, as Croire smirked "Had to admit this place is interesting" she said, surprising Anne and May.

"Okay can you explain what's going on" May asked, sitting down and Nate and Neptune nodded "Yeah I want to know how you got the Decadriver or what ever it is" Neptune asked, and Nate gulped "Alright you s-".

**Knock Knock**

"One sec" he said, walking to the door and opening it and when he did he saw who it was his eyes widened.

It was a old delivery man with slick back grey hair and sun glasses and a mustache, this was of course stan lee "Excuse me, are you Uh Nate Seacake?" He asked, making the boy sweat drop.

"Uh what?" He asked, as the man took another look "Oh Nate Sekaki, strange name well please sign here" he said, handing Nate a board and a pen as he began signing it.

"You look like you've had a long day" the man said, and Nate nodded "Y-Yeah, I'm really tired" he said, signing the sheet.

"Well don't forget to your body relax" he said, as Nate finished the board.

He than handed the man the sheet as he handed a package to Nate "Well, Nuff said" he said, before walking off as Nate closed the door and turned around.

"So Uh I think I know what world were in" he saidL surprising the others "Really which world" Neptune asked. as Nate looked at the Back drop along with the others.

It was the Kuuga symbol surrounded by spiders while being set on a web "Were in the world of Marvel… or at least Spider man and Kuuga" he said, as they all looked at the Back drop.

* * *

**We see the scene in the visor of the decade driver before closing showing all of the symbol with the Kuuga symbol shinning.**

**And done, hope you guys like this story again, we will be getting more chapters of this after I'm done publishing the new story.**

**Speaking of which the next story for the Poll Winner will be…**

**RYUSOUL ONLINE! A CROSSOVER BETWEEN KISHIRYU SENTAI RYUSOULGER AND SWORD ART ONLINE**

**And I'll end you guys off with the preview**

* * *

**Sword art online, a massive online game that brings people into the game through the nerve gear technology to give a through emersive experience… or that was what it was meant to be at least.**

**The creator of sword are online, Kaiaba Akihiko, created a function in the game where the Nerve gear would kill the wearer when they die in the game, with no way of logging out except for clearing the game.**

**But unbeknownst to Kaiaba one of the workers of Sao found out about this function, and inspired by the heroes from his childhood sent something into the game to help the players survive.**

**Using the powers of their souls and their Kyoryu partners, these players have formed the party that will clear Sao, the Ryusoulgers!**

**… But if the heroes are here… than the villains should be in it as well?**

* * *

**And done, so what did you guys think of the preview I liked it and I liked a lot of the ideas for the story, anyway with all that said don't forget to review and…**

**S.E.E.Y.O.U.N.E.X.T.C.H.A.P.T.E.R.**


	2. The amazing kuuga

** Hey guys and gals, welcome to the newest chapter Kamen Rider Decade: Ride the World and in this chapter we'll be going to the world of Spider man and Kamen Rider Kuuga, and from the little hint I gave you guys last chapter you can probably guess who will be Kuuga.**

**Anyway for those of you who are waiting for Ryusoulger well it will be a bit longer I'll be going on a trip in a few days and I wanted to do a fic I didn't need to do a lot of research on for names and stuff. **

**Anyway with all of that said let's go! (Also this chapter is dedicated to Stan Lee)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's **

**Opening: Ready Steady go**

* * *

**New York City**

**Nate P.O.V.**

In the large city of New York, people were walking through the cities streets returning back home after a long day of work knowing that they were safe thanks to the heroes protecting the city.

But they were still uneasy because of the recent monster attacks, mysterious dangerous monster that plan on killing people have been appealing as well as one mysterious hero that can actually kill them.

**"Bosogidejasu!"** Two Gurongi yelled, falling to the ground of time square, before one of them picked up a nearby police car and threw it at the people as they ran away while the other one began chasing after people.

This Gurongi was called Me-Gyarido-Gi and was themed after a crab, it had grey skin with blades on its arms and white cloth arm bands, white shorts and a long white bandana.

The other Gurongi was called Ra-Dorudo-Gu and was themed after bird, it has grey skin and wings on it's back. It was wearing a white tunic with white arm bands and leg bands.

**"Jigosaeko!" **He yelled, slashing some of the cars in half making it explode before being blasted in the back** "Hah?".**

It was a woman with a group of officers with Police uniform on them "We've made it to Unidentified Life Form #7 and #8, beginning our strike on the monsters" The woman said, before commanding the soldier to begin firing at the monster.

The girl was called Joanne Keller, she had brown hair tied up into a ponytail and brown eyes and was wearing a long brown trench coat with a white shirt and black trousers and she had a gun in her hand and in a holster on the side of her hip.

"**Deriko Linto Kairo!" **The Ra-Dorudo-Gu yelled, flying towards the group as they began firing, not doing much effect to the monster.

"**Jasu! LINTO!"** The Me-Gyarido-Gi yelled, slashing one of the soldiers before picking another up and throwing him away.

"KID ARE YOU HERE YET! WE'RE GETTING DESTROYED OVER HERE!" Joanne called, with a ear piece while firing at the Gurongi.

"I'm on my way Jo!" A teenager said, as he rode through the street on the tri chaser with a helmet on his head. He looked about 14-15 years old and was wearing a red Jacket, a green shirt and blue trousers along with blue sneakers.

"Don't worry, this cop is on his way" he said, in a gruff voice making Joanne roll her eyes.

The boy stopped in the middle of the battle, as Joanne turned to the boy "Took you long enough, Parker" she said, as the boy took of his helmet to reveal he had brown clean hair and brown eyes, his name was Peter Parker.

"Don't worry Jo, I got it" he said, before placing his hand on his waist summoning a silver belt with Black marking all over it as well as a red jewel in the middle of it and on the sides of the jewels was tiles that were all yellow except four that was Red, Blue, Green and Purple.

He placed his left hand on the hip of the belt and outstretched his right hand and slowly moved it right "TRANSFORM!" He yelled, placing the right arm on the left arm and pressed the side button.

A armour covered his entire body, the armour was mostly black with a red chest armour and gold shackles on the arms and legs as well as on the knee pads. He had a helmet that had gold horns and red bugs eyes, he was now Kamen Rider Kuuga.

**(Play Red Desire)**

"Raaah!" Kuuga yelled, running towards the Gurongi and punching one of them in the face before turning around and kicking the other one back.

"It's Number #4! Number #4's here!" The soldier exclaimed, making Kuuga smirk "No need for the autographs guys, I'll be giving them out later" he quipped.

Kuuga continued fighting the Gurongi as he looked at the police car to see a female police officer dead, but no wounds or blood "Again? They killed another police officer" he said, before noticing something.

It was a hooded person staring at him with something shining in his hand 'What the… why do I feel uneasy looking at him' he thought, before dodging a punch.

"Commander! Should we engage?" One of the soldiers asked, but Jo shook her head "No, we'll only be killed if we engage".

Kuuga dodged Gyarido's slash before kicking him in the gut "What's wrong crabby? Two slow?" He quipped again, but than Dorudo grabbed him and flew him in the sky "WHAT THE!".

"Let go! Birdbrain" Kuuga yelled, struggling to break free as Dorudo flew higher and was about to drop him so Gyarido could stab him but than.

**ATTACK RIDE: _BLAST!_**

A figure behind the soldiers blasted Dorudo forcing him to let go of Kuuga and fall down but than another Figure came in and slashed the Gurongi with two large swords.

"What the?" Kuuga said, before the silhouette looked down at him "Hey kid, you okay?" The figure said, as Kuuga looked up to see Neptune with a mask cover her face "Nice buggy costume".

"T-Thanks" he said, but than Gyarido was about to slash Neptune "Look out!" Kuuga yelled, but than the other figure ran in and slashed the monster.

Kuuga got a better look to see Decade with his ride booker in it's sword form "You shouldn't let your guard down Neptune" Decade said, stabbing his sword into the ground "Hehe, sorry buddy".

"Who are you two, some sort of new heroes? Cause this cities already got enough" Kuuga asked, getting back up but Decade looked at him "We're just a Kamen Rider and Bug Cather passing throguh, remember that" he said, surprising Kuuga 'Another one… guess I got some people copying my act'.

"Wow, your still trying to use that catchphrase like a cliché protagonist, eh buddy but thanks for putting me in it" Neptune said, making Decade blush "S-SHUT UP! NEPTUNE!".

"Anyway, we'll explain later we need to beat these guys first" Decade said, picking up his sword and Kuuga nodded getting back up.

"**Kano no escova gegaru?**" The Grongi said, but no one understood him but Decade did here one word Gegaru 'So I guess it's like the show'. Kuuga got back up and did his henshin pose again.

"Super Transform!" Kuuga yelled, before his body was covered in a blue aura and when it faded the Jewel in the belt turned blue, his armor turned blue as well as his eyes and other red parts turned blue and finally the shoulder pads turned black. He picked up a nearby pole which turned into a staff. This was Kamen Rider Kuuga Dragon Form.

The three of them ran up to the Gurongi and began fighting them with all their weapons locked in.

Neptune jumped dodging Dorudo's attack before slashing him with her sword, than she pulled out her gun and shot him "Wow, these monsters are so different from the one I've seen".

The two Riders soon kicked Gyarido knocking him back before Decade got a card out, he open his Driver, then placed it inside and closed it.

**ATTACK RIDE: _SLASH!_**

His sword started glowing pink before he slashed the Gurongi, pink silhouettes appearing as well, leaving a clear mark.

"**SPLASH DRAGON!"** Kuuga yelled, jumping in before stabbing the Gurongi with his stag leaving a gold shinning mark on it before pushing him back.

The Gurongi gripped the mark, as several crack began forming on it's body before the monster exploded.

"**SLASH RAKETAN!"** Neptune yelled, slashing Dorudo several times, before kicking the monster into the air while pulling out her gun and fired at the monster.

"Let's help her out" Decade said, switching his sword into it's gun form, as Joanne ran to them, the fight pushing them a bit farther away from the soldiers sights as Kuuga striked his pose.

"Right, Super Transform!" Kuuga yelled, before his body was covered in a green aura and when it disappeared the jewel in the belt changed the green, with all the bits of the suit that was blue changing to green and the left shoulder pad turning green.

"PARKER!" Joanne yelled, tossing Kuuga her gun and when he caught it, it transformed into a large bow gun called the Pegasus Bowgun "Thanks Jo".

"Her names Jo?" Neptune asked, walking up to them as the Gurongi got backmaking Kuuga laugh "No it's a nickname".

"Guess that makes sense, anyway let's finish this guy" Decade said, pulling out a card and the other two nodded as he opened the driver, placed the card and closed.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: _D-D-DECADE!_**

Several sets of large final attack ride cards appeared between the heroes and the Gurongi as they lifted their guns before pulling the trigger.

The bullet, arrow and blast grew stronger and stronger as they passed through each card before hitting the monster making him explode

**(End song)**

"ALRIGHT! WE DID IT" Neptune jumped, but Kuuga entered a fighting position in front of them "Alright, who are you two? Why are you two so strong! And what do you know about the Gurongi" he asked, and they were about to answer but.

"Peter, calm down" Joanne said, walking up to them as Kuuga returned "But Jo, they may know something about those monsters!" "And we'll talk to them about it in the interigation room".

"Should we go?" Neptune asked, and Decade nodded "Yeah good idea" he said, pulling out a card.

"But they may know something about the Gurongi or the recent murders and I want to find out right no-".

**ATTACK RIDE: _INVISIBLE!_**

With a bright flash the two were gone much to the surprise of Kuuga and Joanne "H-Hey you promised to tell me who you were!" Peter yelled, as the two ran away.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The amazing Kuuga**

* * *

**Hikari Studios**

**Nate P.O.V.**

"We're back~~~!" Neptune yelled, as she opened the door with us walking inside of the house.

I had explained what was going on when we first came to this world, Mom and Sis were surprised at first but surprisingly accepted what was going on, saying it was better than being killed by the monsters.

Heck they were actually excited on the idea of traveling through different worlds, especially Anne.

Mom was working on food with some new tools and ingredients she bought, we had started to use the house as a Photo Studio to get some money.

Speaking of the studio, Anne was using the camera to take pictures of Croire in different dresses much to the embarrassment of the fairy.

"Stop it! We've been doing this all day" Croire yelled, as Anne smiled "But we've got so much more costumes left".

As Neptune ran into get some pudding, I sat down and looked at my I.D. card, apparently in this world I'm a Police Officer and I start tomorrow with the mail guy giving me the uniform.

As I looked at the cards Tsukasa gave me Kabuto, Faiz and Hibiki were blank but the others were fine "Guess I still got some power for these cards" I said to myself, as I thought back to what Tsukasa told me back in my world.

_"So basically I need you to travel to what ever worlds are left and defeat the Shadow rider there, if you do that than the world will be saved"_

"Yeah sure no pressure, Onore Dikeido" I sighed, placing the I.D. on the Table as Neptune walked up to me with two Puddings in her hand.

"Hey ya Nato, good job today" she said, handing me the pudding as I took it "Thanks Neptune".

"You doing alright?" She asked, noticing my mood as I sighed "Not really" I said, as she smiled "Well just tell your good pal Neptune what's wrong buddy".

I sighed and sat up looking at her "Well I just keep thinking that I'm still in a dream, but it's not this is real. I mean I always admired Kamen Riders as a kid sometimes I wished to be one for so long, and this should be a dream come true, but…" I said, as she looked at me.

"But it's not a dream this is real life." She finished for me, and I nodded "Yeah, I just keep on thinking what will happen if I screw up or something happens and I don't think I'll be able to handle it".

Neptune smiled at that, as she sat down "Nato, let me tell ya a story, while I was traveling through the worlds I wound up in a mess where this girl called Kurome was trying to merge three worlds together" she explained, as I listened.

"I obviously couldn't let that happen but I knew I couldn't do it alone, it was just too much but thanks to the friends from the worlds we were able to stop it, but I lost a good friend who sacrificed her self to stop it" she said, looking down "Neptune…".

"So for her memory I decide to continue my journey and help as many worlds that I can until I get to meet her again, no matter how long that takes" she smiled, and I nodded.

"So what I'm saying is that your not alone in this, I'll be helping you and so will your family and you have the heroes from these as well, you're not alone in this at all" she said, and I nodded "Thanks Neptune".

"No problem buddy" she said, standing up "Where are you going?" I asked, as she smiled "I'm gonna get some air, it's a bit stuffy in here" she said, before walking outside.

"Not alone huh?" I smiled, as I sat back with a smile on my face as I looked at my driver.

**Third Person P.O.V.**

Neptune walked out and looked at the cities light, smiling before she stretched "Man, have to admit this world is really pretty".

She didn't notice a dimensional wall appearing behind her as a silhouette walked out of it "Neptune…".

"NEPU?!" Neptune jumped and spun around to see Narutaki standing behind her "Woah, Taki don't do that" she said, as the man grumbled.

"We're you able to find the Decadriver?" He asked, and Neptune nodded "Yup, but someone is already using it".

"You need to get the driver before he uses it for something that could damage the worlds" he said, but Neptune smiled "I don't think Nato's that kinda person you know? He's a bit of a stick in the mud but he's kind".

"Are you saying you don't want to bring back your friend" he asked, making Neptune's eyes widen 'Uzume…'.

"Alright… I'll see what I can do" she said, making Narutaki smile "Good, we need to get the power before the shadows get the chance to destroy this and every last world" he said, before creating a dimensional wall and disappearing.

Neptune sighed, as she sat down "Man, this whole thing is just getting more and more confusing".

* * *

**Oscorp**

**Third person P.O.V.**

"Ah man I'm late, I'm late!" Peter yelled, on his bike as he rode down the road until he made it a large skyscraper with the words Oscorp on it.

He parked his bike before going into the building and taking the elevator to the top floor of the building.

When the door opened he saw a very impressive looking apartment with several book shelves, statues, a great view of the city and several couches in front of the a large flat screen tv and on the couch was Peter's best friend, Harry Osborn.

Harry had curly ginger coloured hair with green eyes, he had a black sweater with a whiter shirt , he wore green trousers and black shoes as well. Besides Jo, Harry was the only person Peter was Kuuga.

"Yo Pete you made it, what took you so long?" Harry asked, as Peter walked up to him "Well there was but there was a monster attack so I had to do my thing, but hey I'm only like…30 minutes late".

"Well anyway, you got the movies?" Harry asked, and Peter nodded pulling out a bunch of dvds with a bunch of old cheesy horror movies like Killer Klowns from outer space or Jason takes Manhattan.

"Yup, cheesy horror movie night is a go!" Peter said, as Harry pulled out the snacks but than a man came walking in "Ah, Peter welcome".

They looked over to see Norman Osborn walking to them, Norman looked like Harry except he was older and was wearing a black suit with a green tie and he had short clean ginger hair.

"Oh sorry, to come in so suddenly, Mr Osborn" Peter said, but Norman shook his head "No need to apologise Peter, I never do besides Harry needs to socialise just as much as he needs to study".

He than turned around "I'll be in my office if you need but for now have fun" he said, before leaving the room.

"I can never read that guy" Peter said, as Harry shrugged "Meh, now let's start!" Harry said, and Peter nodded walking up to the DVD player.

Meanwhile Norman was in his office working, as the news played talking about Kuuga, Neptune and Decade fighting against the Gurongi.

"Now there's more of them, this will be horrible for business if this goes on" he said, rolling his head when suddenly time seemed to stop as the tv froze.

**(Play Mephilies' whisper)**

"What?!" Norman yelled, standing up before noticing a hooded figure behind him, he had a long purple and black trench coat with a hood covering his face with two bright eyes. In his hands was some kind of seed with a dark aura in his hand.

"Who are you!" Osborn yelled, as the man walked up "You want the power to kill Kuuga and the Gurongi?" He asked, and Norman nodded.

"Yes, many of our business operations was cancelled or disrupted because of him" he said, as the man smirked "I can give you the power to stop him with this" he said, showing Norman the seed "All you have to do is kill Kuuga".

"What can that thing do?" Norman asked, interested as the man smiled "Let me show you" he said, before shoving the seed into Norman's body "GAH?!".

**_KUUGA!_**

A black aura surrounded Norman's body, forming into armour similar to Kuuga's except the chest armour was black with red markings and the gold was replaced with dark purple.

"What is this?!" Norman asked, looking at his new body "S-Such power, it feels nearly… Infinte".

"You have gotten the power of the antithesis of Kuuga, the Shadow Rider Kuuga" the man said, with a smirk "But you are just a copy of Kuuga, to become the true rider you must kill Kuuga".

"Who are you?" Norman asked, as the man smiled "Just call me a passing through… World Jacker" he said, before disappearing as Norman returned to normal along with time unfreezing.

**(end song)**

He looked at the seed in his hand before a malicious smile grew on his face.

* * *

**A few hours later**

**Third person P.O.V.**

"See ya, Harry" Peter waved, as he left the building to walk back home but was surprised when he saw Joanne waiting for him.

"Oh hey Jo, what are you doing here?" Peter asked, walking up to the officer "I finished my shift early so I thought I'd pick you up".

"Oh thanks" Peter said, walking up to the officer before getting on the back of her bike before they began driving off.

"So how was the movie?" She smiled, making Peter snicker "Yeah, it was so bad, but pretty fun" he smiled, making Joanne smile back "I really got check those out".

"So you wanna get some coffee before we head back?" Joanne asked, and Peter nodded "Sure, I could use some coffee after my hero work".

After bit of driving they made to, what the internet said was a pretty well reviewed coffee, instead was a Photo Studio.

"Huh, they make still make those?" Peter wondered, as Joanne rose a eyebrow "Weird, I could've sworn I heard this place was a coffee shop".

They both got off the bike and looked at the place "Maybe we got the wrong address?" Peter wondered, but Joe shook her head "No I'm pretty sure this was the right address, and they couldn't have changed so quickly".

They looked at each other and nodded before slowly walking to the studio and opening the door and heard noises.

"NO I DON'T WANNA!" A girl with a familiar voice yelled, and soon a man's voice was heard "You will eat it and you will enjoy it!" They heard a mans voice in his teens talking to the girl. "Noooo! I don't wanna, they're disgusting!".

They looked at each other and nodded, Joanne pulled out her gun and Peter summoned his belt they slowly walked down the hall way before turning past it "HANDS UP, PERVERT!".

They were surprised to see a family eating dinner with a teenage boy trying to get a lilac haired girl to eat some eggplants.

"Uh, what's up officer?" The mother asked, as Joanne bowed "Oh sorry, we thought this was a coffee shop and we were suspicious when we found a photo studio instead" she said, and the mother nodded.

"Oh don't worry about it, we got some coffee if you want some, I'm known to be good at it" she said, walking to the kitchen.

"Oh no it's fine you don't need to-" But she was already gone, as Peter hid behind Joanne and made the belt disappear but the others noticed.

"Is that him?" Anne asked, and Nate nodded "Yeah, that's Kuuga, but he doesn't know us yet so stay quiet about it".

"You look kinda familiar?" Joanne said, looking at Nate as he smiled "Nate Sasaki, I'm transferring tomorrow" he said, showing her his I.D. Card and she nodded before they sat down for Coffee.

"So what do you think of those guys who came to helped Number #4 was?" Peter wondered, as Joanne looked down "I'm not sure, I don't think they're like the Unidentified Lifeforms".

"Well what ever, I'll just beat them if they come out again" he said, quietly but Joanne hit him "Don't just reveal your identity like that, besides that armoured guy seemed to be more like you than the monsters".

"And what about that girl? She seemed to be a bit weird, with those clothes and hair" Peter said, making Neptune frown.

"What's wrong with my look?" Neptune whispered, as Nate, Anne and evening Croire who was hiding behind Anne looked at her.

"Neptune, you wear a hoodie and nothing to cover your legs, I think some people will ask questions" Nate sweatdropped.

"Whatever, it feels way better like this" she smirked, as Nate walked up to the two.

'Seems like this is like the show' he thought, before sitting in front of Jo.

"Actually chief I've been looking into this case, and I think I've got a pretty good theory" he said, as Joanne rose a eyebrow but Peter just frowned.

"What possible help can a rookie like you give?" Peter asked, as Nate looked at him "And what possible help can a kid like you give?".

Peter gripped his hand before standing up and Nate did the same, glaring at each other as they did.

"I'll show you just what I can do right no-" "PETER!" "NATE!".

A slam on the table was heard as they looked over to see Joanne and May glaring at the two.

Nate rolled his eyes while Peter growled before walking off "I'm going back home" he said, leaving the building but Anne followed him.

When she walked outside, she found Peter starting up his bike with his helmet on his head.

"Um, excuse me" Anne said, as Peter looked over at her "What? Do you want me to pay for the coffee?" He asked, but Anne shook her head.

"I heard a bit of the conversation you were having with the officer… your Number #4 aren't you?" she asked, but Peter stayed silent.

"I think it's pretty amazing… you helping people helping people with this power" she said, as Peter looked at her "I'm not doing it to help people, I'm doing this for me".

"What do you mean?" Anne asked, making Peter sigh "The Gurongi killed my aunt and uncle, so now I'm going to use this power to get revenge".

"Oh I'm sorry… hey could we talk for bit" She asked, making Peter sigh before looking at her "Fine" he said, before the two sat down on a nearby bench.

"So what did you want to talk about" he asked, getting him and her some soda cans before tossing her one.

"Well… how about how you got this power" she asked, as Peter looked down "It was about 8 months ago, I was going with my class for a school trip to check out a newly discovered ancient civilisation, I wanted to go to a science lab but the rest of my class wanted to go to the museum".

"What surprised us was that one of the buried people suddenly came alive, and started attacking people. I wanted to the to help but I had no way to do so until this called to me" he said, summoning the arcle.

"I didn't know what to do so I took the belt and placed it on my waist and began fighting the Gurongi before I soon transformed into Kuuga and I was just barely able to beat it".

"I thought the monster was gone for good so I started using the belt's power to make my self a bit of money, enter wrestling matches and stuff like that but the Gurongi found me and killed my Aunt May and Uncle Ben".

This made Anne's eyes widen as she looked at the boy, his story starting to sound familiar "The rage of losing my only living family caused me to unlock my Red form and I killed the Gurongi".

"With no where else to go Ms. Joanne took me in because she was my Mom's cousin, my only living family, I told her about my powers and we've been working together to stop the monsters ever since" he finished, making Anne frown.

"I know what's that like" she said, making Peter raise a eyebrow "Huh?".

"My dad died a few years ago on a trip to another country, my brothers been trying to take his place but we know he won't be able to take his place… but I'm excited because now we'll be moving from place to place so I get to see many things my dad wished he could".

Peter smiled at that before getting up "Thanks for the talk, I needed that" he said, before getting on his bike.

"I'm Anne Sasaki, what's your name?" She asked, as he smiled "I'm Peter Parker, but I guess you could call me your friendly neighborhood Kamen rider" he said, before driving off.

Anne smiled for a bit, before realizing something "Wait a minute... Aunt May and Uncle Ben…. Peter Parker…. EEEEEEHHHHHH!" She squealed loudly, finally getting to meet her childhood hero in person or at least a version of him.

* * *

**Police Office**

**Nate P.O.V.**

"So this is the Police Station" I said, looking around the place in my Police Uniform which consisted of a blue shirt, blue trouser, a walkie talkie, a police hat and of course my camera.

"Oi rookie, bring in some coffee for the people in the meeting" One of the officer said, as he handed me a kettle and he walked into the meeting room.

"There has to be a meaning to this!" A officer said, as they all argued about a meeting with a pictures of dead female cops on the white board.

"They've only been killing female cops for the last couple of weeks now and has been taking them somewhere but neither the place, time or method is connected" Another Officer said as I walked past Joanne who noticed me.

I looked at the bodies as I poured the captain some tea and I noticed something about the bodies 'So it is like the show'.

"Well there has to be something!" The captain yelled, slamming his hand on the desk as I smirked "It's like they're playing by rules".

"What? Who are you?" The Captain asked, as I showed him my I.D. "Officer Nate Sasaki, just transferred here and from these pictures I know something similar between all of them".

"Well don't just stand there, tell us!" He yelled, as I smirked "Well…" I said, but then we heard something on the announcer.

"Unidentified life form number #11 has been spotted rampaging through the Brooklyn Bridge, need a assistance quickly" a cop said, everyone got up "Alright everyone, quickly move! Move!".

As everyone began scrambling to get ready Joanne walked up to me "Alright who are you? What did you notice?" She asked as I smirked.

"Let's just say you should focus more on both the scene and the body" I said, before turning and W walking out "You should probably go now, we don't want people getting hurt" I said, leaving the room.

* * *

**New York City **

**Neptune P.O.V.**

"Aw, man why do we got to buy me new clothes" I said, as I walked with Nate's mom and sister. With bags in my hands full of new clothes.

"Oh come one Neptune, it's not everyday we get to go to one of the biggest cities in New York and you need them all you have is a hoodie to cover yourself up, besides I bet Nate would think you'd look cute" she said, poking me with her elbow.

"Yeah, I guess it'd be funny to see him blushing at me" I smiled, but I didn't notice I had a bit of a red tint that the other two noticed and smiled.

"AND DON'T EVER COME HERE AGAIN! YOUR FIRED!" We heard, as that kid from the café that could become Kuuga got kicked out of a pizza place.

"Peter!" Anne said, running up to the boy and helping him up "You okay? What happened?" Anne asked, as Petter stood up "Well I just got fired, guess it makes sense I keep on being late for deliveries".

"Geez, that place is pretty harsh" I sweatdropped, as Croire who was in my Nepnote sighed "Kinda reminds me of Histoire and that smaller you".

"Well you know, I can always just get another job" he said, brushing off the dirt from his clothes "So Anne, what are you doing here?".

"Oh we're just getting new clothes for my brothers friend" She said, and he nodded "Well I should probably head back home, I got another job interview to book for" he said, turning around but than we heard ringing from his phone.

"Yeah Jo?" He asked, before his eyes widened "Okay, I'm on my way!" He said, before looking at us "I gotta go, there's a emergency" he said, before running off.

"I should go to, Nato's probably there and he'll need my help" I said, and the other two nodded before I began running to a Alley.

"Hey Croire, mind telling me where the monster is?" I asked, as she sighed "Fine, it's over on the Brooklyn Bridge" she said, as before closing the book "Thank you~~~~… Wait where is that!".

* * *

**Brooklyn Bridge**

**Third Person P.O.V.**

On the famous bridge, it was unusually empty except for two people, a female officer and a Gurongi who began chasing her after her partner was murdered by the Gurongi.

The Gurongi looked like a Crocodile with grey scaly skin that goes around it's covered up by white cloth and teen that went up the side to open it's large mouth.

"**Linto ko jasu gigeru" **He said, opening his mouth to eat the officer but than they heard the sound of a motorcycle "Oh no you don't".

From the shadow's they saw Nate getting off the bike with a belt and Decadriver on his waist but they couldn't see his face.

"Your not killing another Officer" he said, opening the driver before pulling out a card from the ride booker before placing it in the driver and closing the driver.

**(Play ride the wind)**

**KAMEN RIDE:_ DECADE!_**

Several Images appeared around Nate before forming into one armour before several cards burst from the driver before attaching to the helmet.

**"Masaka! Kuuga?!"** The Gurongi asked, but Nate shook his head "Nope, I'm Kamen Rider Decade" he said, running towards the monster before punching it back.

He turned to the officer as he held the monster back "Get out of here!" He said, and the officer nodded before getting up and running away.

He dodged one of the Gurongi's slashes before kicking him back and pulling out a card and palming it in his driver before closing it.

**ATTACK RIDE: _SLASH!_**

His ride booker changed to it's sword form, he grabbed it and slashed the monster knocking it back before kicking it again.

As this was going on Peter ran up and saw the fight going on "That jerk, the Gurongi's are my job" he said, before summoning his belt and striking a pose "HENSHIN!".

The kuuga armour wrapped around his body before he ran into the battle, he pushed Decade away before turning around and punching the Gurongi.

"Oi! Why the hell did you shove me!" Decade yelled, as Kuuga glared at him "The only person who can defeat the Gurongi is me!" He yelled, before kicking the Gurongi.

'He's acting like a little kid, guess that makes sense he's just 14' Decade thoughtst, as he readied his sword "Listen I'm not your enemy, I want these things gone just as much as you do" he said, slashing the Gurongi.

Kuuga looked at him and sighed "Fine, if you want to help than let's finish this thing" he said, and decade nodded pulling out a card "Well alright than".

Decade opened his driver and inserted the card before closing it again as Kuuga strike a pose.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: _D-D-DECADE!_**

Several cards appeared before the two jumped into the air and sent a flying kick through the cards towards the Gurongi making it explode on impact.

**(End song)**.

The two riders stood up and looked at each other before Kuuga sighed "Alright, if were going to work together that I want to know who you are".

"Fair enough, but I want the same from you" he said, and Kuuga nodded. They were about to return to normal when.

"KUUGA!" They heard, looking over to see a black blur quickly running towards them and when it did it kicked Decade away before turning to Kuuga.

His eyes widened when he saw Shadow Kuuga staring at him "Kuuga, I will become the true rider of this world!" He yelled, punching Kuuga as he caught it.

"What the, who are you!" Kuuga yelled, but Shadow Kuuga didn't listen as he punched him in the gut before tripping him and forcing him to the ground.

"You heroes just cause more and more trouble to people who are just trying to make a business" he said, before summoning the Titan sword.

"I'll become the true Kuuga and use these great powers the right way! With great power come great opportunities!" He yelled, about to stab into Kuuga.

Decade looked up and his eye's widened when he saw this "NOOOOOOO!".

* * *

**The scene froze as the Decadriver was shown with the Kuuga symbol shinning.**

**And done so what did you guys think of the newest chapter of Kamen Rider Decade: Ride the world, I really liked it Peter being Kuuga was something I thought was a really cool idea, also you'll see why Peter was more reckless with his powers next time.**

**Anyway this chapter mostly followed the show, don't worry there is a reason why you'll have to wait this arc will take at least 2-3 chapters so I hope your excited anyway on to the reviews.**

**DCDGOJIRA: It was dedicated to Stan Lee but I'm not sure if he will reappear or not**

**yogaratw607: I may be doing Stan Lee I'm not 100% on it yet.**

**GXY-2013: I'm gonna be honest here it feels more like your forcing Sao into Ryusoulger instead of doing a crossover.**

**Anyway with all of that said don't forget to review and like this story, and for now**

**S.E.E.Y.O.U.N.E.X.T.C.H.A.P.T.E.R.**


	3. A friendly neighborhood rider

**Heya everybody! Welcome to the next chapter of Kamen Rider Decade: Ride the Worlds and this chapter we will be continuing the world of Kuuga Arc.**

**You guys have been really liking this story so no more them to wait, let's go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's.**

**Opening: Ready Steady Go!**

* * *

**Brooklyn Bridge**

**Third person P.O.V.**

On the Brooklyn Bridge Shadow Kuuga was on top of Kuuga as he summoned the Titan sword and raised it up high.

"You heroes just cause more and more trouble to people who are just trying to make a business!" Shadow Kuuga said, as Kuuga struggled to break free.

"I'll become the true Kuuga and use these great powers the right way! With great power come great opportunities after all!" He yelled, as Decade looked up "NOOOOOOO!".

**"Raging Rush!"** Neptune yelled, running up and kicking Shadow Kuuga off his counterpart before slashing him several time with her two swords but Kuuga was able to block most of them.

"Hah! What'cha think of that!" Neptune said, with a smirk before turning around and helping Kuuga up "You okay kid?".

"Uh yeah, I feel like I got hit by a truck" he said, before getting a good look at Neptune "Wait.. you're the girl from the Café?!".

"Eh?! How'd you know" Neptune said, surprised as Decade sighed "Nep… you forgot your mask".

"Huh, oh shoot" she said, before shrugging "Welp, you win some you lose some" she said, making the two riders sweatdrop as Shadow Kuuga got back up.

"Even if there's three of you I'll still kill you Kuuga!" Shadow Kuuga roared, scaring Kuuga a bit before he entered a stance and Neptune readied her swords as Decade opened his driver.

Decade than walked up a bit in front of them and pulled out a card "Mind if I join this Kuuga Party?" He asked before flipping the card and inserting it inside and closed the driver.

**KAMEN RIDE_: KUUGA!_**

The arcle's charging sound was heard as Decade's armour changed to the Kuuga armour but the Decade driver was still the same.

"Eh?! Why do you look like me!" Kuuga asked, surprised as D-Kuuga looked at him "Decade has the power to copy other riders power, though right now it'll only work one" he said, before Shadow Kuuga roared.

"Even if there's a hundred of you I'll still kill every last one of you!" Shadow Kuuga roared, scaring the others.

"Woah, he's getting pretty mad!" Neptune said, as D-Kuuga scoffed "the power must be making him get angrier and angrier, we'll have to stop him now".

**(Play look a like from sonic ova)**

Kuuga and D-Kuuga began double teaming Shadow Kuuga, punching and kicking him several times but Shadow Kuuga was able to block them with the Dragon Rod.

"Hah!" Shadow Kuuga yelled, swinging his rod but Kuuga and D-Kuuga jumped back to allow Neptune to come in and shoot Shadow Kuuga with her gun pushing him back.

"Here take it" Neptune said, tossing Kuuga the gun "You can do a lot more with it than me" she said, before pulling out her two swords.

"Thanks" Kuuga said, before transforming into his Pegasus form before readying his bow gun and firing at Shadow Kuuga.

Shadow threw his rod away before rushing towards D-Kuuga and punched him but D-Kuuga blocked it before doing a spin kick to push him back.

"My turn! **Rush!"** She said, before performing a sword dance to slash shadow kuuga several times knocking him back in range for kuuga to shoot him.

He pulled back the lever on the bow gun making the gun charge with energy before realising shoot a energy charge arrow at Shadow Kuuga.

Shadow Kuuga caught the bow and threw back at them forcing the trio to jump back "Grr, he's tough" Kuuga said, returning to Mighty Form.

"Than let's finish him with our strongest attack" D-Kuuga said, pulling out a card with Kuuga's symbol on it.

The others nodded as they entered a stance with D-Kuuga opening his belt and inserting the card before closing it.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: _KUUGA!_**

Energy charged into the two riders feet before they began running and jumped into the air to send a double rider kick at Shadow Kuuga.

**(End song)**

Shadow Kuuga caught the attack absorbing the energy from the two riders kicks changing his armour slightly before pushing the two back returning D-Kuuga back to Decade.

He now looked like a shadow version of Rising Mighty with purple armouring instead of gold and was eminating energy almost as if he was about to explode "Don't think you can beat me that easily".

"Oh that's not good" Neptune said, as Kuuga looked at his doppelganger "What kind of form is that?!" He said, surprising decade.

"You haven't seen this form?" He asked, and Kuuga nodded 'So he doesn't know about rising form yet? Guess it makes sense he doesn't really have a way to electrocute the Arcle'.

"Guess we'll have to retreat then" Decade said, standing up before pulling out another card "You two hold on" he said, as they grabbed his shoulders as he opened his driver.

"Oh no you don't!" Shadow Kuuga roared, rushing towards the trio as Decade inserted the card into his driver before closing it.

**ATTACK RIDE: _INVISIBLE!_**

The three disappeared right as Shadow Kuuga attacked them "Where did you go! Kuuga!" Shadow Kuuga yelled, but they were already long gone.

"Damn it! Who was those people" he said, before returning to normal to reveal Osborn as he held the darks seed in his hand.

"I'll kill you next time now that I'm even stronger, Kuuga!" Osborn yelled, gripping the side as it began glowing red.

* * *

**Chapter 3: A Friendly neighbourhood rider**

* * *

**Hikari studio's**

**Nate P.O.V.**

"We're back" I said, as me, Peter and Neptune walked into the Photo studio as Mom walked in "Ah, welcome back…Huh?".

Mom was surprised to see Peter with us "Oh, it's the boy that's the hero!" She said, surprising Peter "Eh?! You know too!".

"Yeah, after figured it out we kinda told these guys, don't worry thought no one else knows" Neptune said, and Peter nodded before he grasped his side in pain.

"Peter, are you alright?" Anne asked, helping Peter on to the couch "Y-Yeah I'm fine, it just stings a bit".

Peters phone started ringing as he picked it up and put it to his ear "Hello? Oh hey Jo" he said, making my eyes widen 'She must've seen the fight'.

"Where'd he take me? Well it's kinda a long story…. Meet me at the photo studios from yesterday and we'll try to explain everything, besides I have some questions as well" he said, glaring at me.

I walked over onto the nearby chair and sat on it before pulling out my rider cards 'First Faiz, Kabuto and Hibiki but now Kuuga as well? Guess it really is one time only' I thought, as Neptune looked at me.

"Heya Nato, whatcha looking at?" Neptune asked, looking at the four cards "Just looking at me gear, I really don't understand these things, they look there running out of power after one use".

"Wait really" Neptune said, sounding surprised as I looked at her "Well yeah, it'd pretty damn useful if I had Kabuto's powers at all times".

Neptune was quiet for a few seconds before standing up "I'm just going to talk to Crostie upstairs for a bit" she said, grabbing her book before running upstairs.

"Who's Crostie?" Peter asked, as Anne bandaged him up "It's a long story, I'll explain it later" I explained, before going on my phone.

**Neptune's room**

**Third person P.O.V.**

"Jeez, did you have to grab me so suddenly" Croire said, as he sat on the book with Neptune laying on the bed in front of her.

"Sorry, sorry I just had a good idea so we don't have to beat up Nato to get the belt" Neptune said, with a smile.

"Aw what why not? That dudes a jerk" Croire said, which made Neptune sweatdrop "Hehe, well he's a bit of a Tsundere but he's kind".

"Anyway, here's the idea! We'll let him use up the last of powers until he gets beaten and than we take the driver" she said, surprising Croire "Huh, that's not a bad idea coming from you".

"Hey what's that meant to me" Neptune said, pouting at the insult but Croire just ignored it "So we will be playing the waiting game, alright than that should work".

Neptune made a fake smile at this and looked up 'I don't want to strand Nato and his family in another world… but I have to bring back Uzume… I just don't know what to do!'.

"Hey Neptune come down here!" They heard Nate say, as Neptune shook her head before walking down the stairs.

When she came down she saw Joanne sitting next to Peter as they looked at Nate who was next to Anne while May made some tea for them "Okay… now that everyone's here can you start explaining who you are and how you got your powers?"

**A few minutes later **

" and to escape the destruction of our world we hid in here and ended up in your world" Nate finished off telling them the events that happened to them.

Peter and Joanne had there mouths a gape at the story they just explained "DO YOU THINK WERE STUPID OR SOMETHING!" Peter yelled, lifting Nate up by his collar.

"Peter! Put him down!" Joanne yelled, as Peter looked at her "You don't actually believe these nuts right?" Peter said, as Joanne looked down.

"With everything going on recently, I'd believe anything" Joanne said, before looking over at Nate "As long as you have any proof".

"Well I probably can't, but that's where Neptune comes in" he said, looking over at Neptune "Neptune why don't you show them your Nep Note".

A huge smile grew on Neptune's face "Sure thing!" She said, before pulling out her note book and opening it up "Here are some cool pictures I took!".

Joanne and Peter took a look into Neptune note book and did see pictures of things and creatures they never seen before but some that did look familiar.

"Some of these guys are just Pokémon? What's up with that" Peter asked, as Neptune smiled "Well some worlds are games and stuff in other worlds" she said, and the others nodded.

"Yeah, like in our world this world was a Comic Book, but it was kinda different" Anne said, as Peter looked at her "Really? Did I have one".

"YES! You weren't Kuuga but you were still a super hero, Spider Man!" She said, as Joanne rose a eyebrow 'That does sound like something Petter would think up'.

"That's so cool! How popular was I!" Peter asked, as Anne smiled "You were one of the most popular super heroes, heck you even got movies".

"Really who played me?" Peter asked, getting more excited about the other him "Toby Maguire, Andrew Garfield, Tom Holland, you got a couple of reboots so there's a couple".

"Eh!? Really those guys? I guess I'm fine with a few but really?" Peter said, as Joanne giggled a bit while drinking her tea.

"So anyway, back in the office you mentioned noticing a similarity between the Gurongi attacks?" Joanne asked, as Nate smiled.

"Well what I noticed was that they seemed to be killing by rules" Nate said, as she rose a eyebrow "Than what are the rules?".

"Let me ask you this, was there any blood on the victims body or the crime scene" he said, making Joannes eyes widen.

"You right, not a single one of them had a drop of blood!" Joanne said, and Nate smirked "Yup, so that can only mean is that we can stop there plans by wounding there next target".

"Well it's been a long night so we should go" Joanne said, and Peter nodded and they were about to leave but than suddenly two black figures crashed through the door.

**"Padagiri so Gregiru Kuuga" ** A Gurongi said, as the two Gurongi stared at the group one was based off a crocodile and the other a spider.

"What are these guys doing here" Peter said, summoning his belt as Nate got up and placed the Decadriver on his waist.

"Neptune, get the others out of here" he said, and Neptune saluted "Right!" She said, before the group began leaving the house.

Nate pulled out a card and opened his driver as Peter struck a pose "Henshin!" "Transform!" They yelled, as Nate placed the card into the driver and closed it.

**KAMEN RIDE: _DECADE!_**

**(Play purple pride)**

The two transformed into their rider forms before running towards the two Gurongi Decade against the Spider Gurongi and Kuuga against the Crocodile Gurongi.

Decade tried to punch the spider Gurongi but it jumped over him before shooting some webs into his face blinding him.

"Gah! What the hell" he yelled, ripping the webs off him only to be kicked in the face by a swinging spider gurongi.

"Little bastard" he said, before pulling out a new card before inserting it into the driver and closing it.

**ATTACK RIDE: _BLASTER!_**

He changed his ride booker into a gun before aiming at the swinging Gurongi before firing making the monster fall down.

He pulled out a another card and tapped it "I don't have much time to play so let's end this" he said, before inserting the card into the driver.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: _B-B-BLASTER!_**

Several cards appeared between the rider and Gurongi before Decade pulled the trigger shooting a energy blast that went through all the cards growing stronger and stronger before it hit the Gurongi and exploded.

Meanwhile Kuuga was punching the crocodile Gurongi but his attacks didn't seem to do much as the Gurongi attempted to bite Kuuga but he jumped back.

**"Kakeru!"** The Crocodile Gurongi yelled, leaping towards Kuuga trying to bite him but Kuuga reached for his belt "Chou Henshin!" He yelled, as his armor changed to the Titan form which cracked the Gurongi's teeth when he tried to bite it "Looks like your bite wasn't as good as your bark!".

Kuuga punched the Gurongi before getting up and picking up a nearby pole which transformed into the Titan Sword.

Kuuga ran towards the Gurongi and slashed him before spinning around and slashing him again "Huh, looks like your scales aren't enough

**"Gage do!" **The Gurongi yelled, trying to jump on Kuuga but he just moved out of the way before tripping the Gurongi making him fall down.

Kuuga readied his sword making it charge with energy before he stabbed the sword into the Gurongi's chest.

A symbol appeared on Gurongi's body from the sword **"Onore! Kuuga!"** He roared before exploding.

**(End song)**

"Nice job" Decade said, and Kuuga nodded "Yeah thanks, but we should head back to Jo and the others" he said, but than Decade's phone began ringing.

"What's up?" He asked, answering the phone and putting it on speaker **'Nate! Somethings happened some of those monsters took Neptune and police Officer"** Anne said, much to the shock of the others.

"Wait what! Where did they take them!" Kuuga yelled, scaring Anne **'T-They were taken outside of the city about North'.**

"That's in the direction of the Gurongi tomb" he said, getting on his bike "I'm going" he said, as Decade hung up.

"I'm coming to" Decade said, getting on his own bike "No, why are you coming?" he asked, as Decade looked at the rider "Your not the only who has a friend who was taken by them".

Kuuga sighed, and nodded before the two reved their engines before driving towards the Gurongi tomb.

* * *

**Oscorp**

**Third person P.O.V.**

**_"That menace Kuuga has gone too far with his act as a 'hero!' Not only was he interrupting the polices attack on these new monsters but now even more people are dressing up and fighting these monsters! What happened to this fair city"_**J. Jonah Jameson yelled, as he ranted about Kuuga on the TV.

"Man, this dude will not let up about Pete" Harry sweatdropped, as he watched the tv while working on a secret project.

"With this baby Pete won't be the only hero fighting the gurongi" he said, as he looked at the blue prints for a battle suit with a mask that resembled a goblin.

Suddenly from the elevator Norman Osborn stumbled out, Harry saw this and stood up "Dad, are you alright" he asked, helping his dad to the couch.

"I'M FINE!" He yelled, pushing Harry off of him while dropping the dark seed which Harry noticed "Dad… what is that" he asked, looking at the glowing seed "T-That's".

**(Play Mephiles Whisper)**

Suddenly everything around a Norman froze including Harry as the Dark Jacker walked up behind him "Hmm, interesting" he said, picking up the dark seed.

"You what's going on! What are you doing here" Norman yelled, but Dark Jacker ignored him and studied the seed "It's absorbed the powers of two Kuuga's… that's not meant to happen".

"What do you mean" Norman asked, as he raised the seed "This seed was designed to absorb the power of Kuuga so everytime you would fight him you'd be strogner and stronger, but absorbing the power of two Kuuga's power, it was too much and it's slowly destroying itself".

"What No!" Norman yelled, slamming his fist on to a table "I still need that power to destroy Kuuga!" He yelled, making Dark Jacker smirk.

"I know a way you can make it even more stronger, but there are risks" he said, but Norman just got serious "I'll do anything!".

"Very well" he said, before shoving the seed into Norman's body before teleporting away as time returned to normal.

**(End song)**

"Huh?!" Harry blinked, before looking up to see a dark aura consuming Norman "Dad! What's wrong" he yelled, as the Aura consumed his body.

**_KUUGA!_**

The black aura covered his body before forming the Shadow Kuuga armour "Dad?!" Harry said, but Shadow Kuuga than picked him up and threw him towards the wall.

"Raahhh!" Shadow Kuuga roared, before running towards the balcony and jumping off the balcony crashing towards the ground unscathed.

He roared out loud scaring the people around him before with great speed running to who knows where.

"Dad!" Harry yelled, seeing his father running away "He was the Kuuga copy… I need to tell Pete".

He tried to call Peter but no one answered "Damn, he's not answering" Harry said, trying to think of something.

"I can't just leave my dad to go crazy" Harry said, before looking at his Prototype Battle Suit "I did need a test…" he smirked, before picking up the suit and pressing a button on the remote which opened up a door in the wall.

He walked down the halls to see a large Glider and several weapons including bombs, saws and blades "Pete won't be the only hero… meet the hobgoblin".

* * *

**Gurongi Tomb**

**Third person P.O.V.**

The two riders continued driving until they made it to a cave and just standing there they could feel a dark force emanating from the place.

"This is the place where my phone said they were" Peter said, who used find my phone to find where Jo and Neptune were.

"Man, just standing outside the place I can feel somethings in there" Nate said, as they got off there bikes.

"Well guess there's no where else we can go" Peter said, summoning the Arcle as Nate placed the Decadriver around his waist.

"Well here we go" Peter said, as the two walked into the dark cave which was filled with skeletons and rusted weapons "Man, I feel like something would just jump out at any moment" Peter gulped.

"We need something to distract ourselves" Nate said, and Peter nodded "Yeah, so I was wondering something are there any other riders besides us?".

Nate smiled at that "Oh yeah, there's way more, in fact my powers allow me to transform into different past riders".

"So that explains why you could transform into me" Peter said, smiling "Guess it makes me feel a bit proud having this power, makes me feel like I'm part of something bigger".

Nate smiled at that before they heard foot steps "Woah!" They yelled moving out the way to see two Gurongi. A grasshopper Gurongi and a bat Gurongi.

"Well this definition seems familiar" Nate said, pulling out a card as Peter struck a pose "Henshin!" "Transform!" They yelled, as Nate put the card in his driver and closed it while Peter pressed the side of his belt.

**KAMEN RIDE: _DECADE!_**

The two transformed into there riders forms before running towards the Gurongi Decade vs the Bat Gurongi and Kuuga vs the Grasshopper Gurongi.

Nate ran towards the bat Gurongi and tried punching it but it flew above him and than flew down to slash him.

Meanwhile Kuuga was trying to punch the grasshopper Gurongi but it easily moved out of the way before kicking him back "Hey! The bug theme and kicking is my schtick, you start changing forms and I'll sue".

**"Gagoru!" **The Gurongi roared, before striking a pose and than he jumped and sent a flying kick towards the rider.

"Still trying to copy me ain't ya" Kuuga said, before reaching towards his belt "Chou Henshin!" He yelled, as his armour changed to the dragon form.

"Try to copy this" He said, before with great speed he moved out of the way of the Gurongi's kick before grabbing a rusted spear which transformed into the dragon rod.

Kuuga ran towards the Gurongi and tripped him with the rod but the Gurongi jumped over it before turning around and glaring at Kuuga.

Kuuga began swinging around the rod around his body as it charged with energy before throwing it towards the Gurongi "Splash Dragon!".

A symbol appeared on the Gurongi's body as the rod stabbed through the monsters body which caused several cracks growing on his body before exploding.

Meanwhile decade was trying to shoot down the Bat Gurongi but it started flying around him so he couldn't lock on.

"Damn quick bastard" he said, dodging the Gurongi slashes "Wait, this Gurongi is weak to sun light so" he said, before pulling out a card "Than let's brighten up this cave" he said, before inserting the card and closing it.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: _B-B-BLASTER!_**

Decade aimed upwards as several cards appeared in front of the gun before firing sending a energy blast which hit stringer when it went through the cards before blasting through the roof revealing the bright sun light.

**"Gah! Gigah!" **The Gurongi said, as it skin began burning "Now's my chance" he said, before pulling out another card and inserting it into the driver.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE:_ S-S-SLASH!_**

Decade switched his gun into it's sword form as several cards between him and the monster.

Decade began running through the cards as it charged with energy before he rushed towards the monster and began slashing it several times, copy of the sword slashed the monster as well before Decade spun around as the Gurongi exploded behind him.

"Geez you just had to do a cool pose" Kuuga said, making Decade "Yeah, guess I channeled my inner Den-o".

They then began hearing a familiar screaming "Noo! Let me go! I don't wanna be like you guys!" They heard, before turning around.

"That sounds like Neptune" Decade said, looking over to deeper of the cave "Alright, let's go" Kuuga said, as they began running deeper into the cave not noticing Shadow Kuuga hiding in the shadows waiting for his chance to attack.

When Decade and Kuuga made it to the end of the cave they saw a large number of Gurongi surrendering a large purple glowing stone with Neptune, Jo and several unconscious police offers hanging above the stone.

"That's what happened to the police officers" Kuuga said, as they saw Neptune and Joanne struggling to break free.

The Gurongi brought one of the Officer corpses to the stone which shined with a purple light before transforming the girl into a Gurongi.

"I see, they were trying to create you new Gurongi by using the bodies of great warriors, or I guess in this case police officers" Decade said, as Kuuga gripped his hand.

"Those bastards, forcing innocent people to become those monsters" Kuuga said, the Amadam in the Arcle shinning a bit.

"I get it now, that large stone is like the jewel in your belt, it's what first created the Gurongi" Decade said, remembering the origin of the Gurongi.

"So if we destroy that stone… the Gurongi will stop being created" Kuuga said, and Decade nodded but than Neptune noticed them.

"NATO! PETER! HELP US! I DON'T WANNA BECOME A MONSTER!" She yelled, as all of the Gurongi looked towards them "Damn it Neptune!" "Oh whoops!".

All of the Gurongi began running towards the two riders as they got up "Well looks like we'll need to start fighting" Decade said, putting his sword into it's sword form.

"Right, we'll have to try and save the others before they can be transformed" Kuuga said, entering a fighting position as the Gurongi we're about to attack them.

But than several orange balls rolled pass them towards the Gurongi hoard while making a ticking sound "What is that?" Kuuga wondered, as Decade turned his head "Isn't that th-".

**BBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!**

Several of the Gurongi blew up forcing Decade and Kuuga to jump back "What the hell was that!" Kuuga said, before another person flew in on a glider "Am I late for the party?".

They looked up to see a armoured man on the glider, his armour consisted of a dark blue spandex armour with orange armouring on his chest, thighs and shoulders with a black hood and a silver mask with long antenna like ears that made him look like a goblin, he also had a sword on his back.

"Hey Pete thought you could use some help" the man said, as it opened up to reveal Harry much to the shock of Kuuga and Decade.

"Harry?! What the heck are you doing here! And what's up with that armour" Kuuga asked, as Harry smirked "Pretty cool right? I made it my self after-" he said, before they heard the rest of the Gurongi running towards them "Less talking! More fighting!" Decade said, and the others nodded before they began moving towards the Gurongi hoard.

**(Play ride the wind)**

The three heroes rushed towards with decade slashing the Gurongi, Kuuga punching as many as he could and Harry throwing several bomb at them.

"Man, I didn't think this many of you would be such big fans" Kuuga said, as he kicked one of the Gurongi in the face before picking him up and tossing him towards the other Gurongi.

"Let me give you a hand Pete" Harry said, flying in before taking out a saw weapon and throwing it slicing the heads of several Gurongi off.

"Thanks Harry" Kuuga said, before reaching for his belt "Chou Henshin!" He said, changing to the dragon form before jumping over the Gurongi and grabbing a spear in the wall which transformed into the Dragon Rod.

Kuuga than jumped up high so the Gurongi could get him before landing on Harry's Glider "You ready bro?" Kuuga asked, and Harry nodded "Yeah, let's do this".

Kuuga began swinging around the rod which charged with energy before throwing it towards one of the Gurongi stabbing it through the chest.

As the Kuuga symbol appeared on the Gurongi and began shinning more and more Harry took out a bomb and threw it towards the Gurongi which caused and large explosion killing a large Number of Gurongi "Mine, you do this everyday?" Harry asked, and Kuuga shrugged "That's what it's like being a hero… no, a Kamen rider".

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: _S-S-SLASH!_**

"ORA!" Decade yelled, as he ran through a line of cards while slashing the multiple Gurongi surrounding him which exploded behind him as he made his way to Neptune and Jo.

Decade stopped and looked up to see the tied up Neptune and Jo "Sweet! Nato help us out!" Neptune said, as Decade rolled his eyes under his helmet "Fine, fine" he said, pulling out a card and out it into his driver.

**ATTACK RIDE: _SLASH!_**

The blade on his ride booker shined before he slashed the chains freeing Neptune and Jo who began falling down.

"Gotcha!" Decade said, catching Joanne before she could fall as Neptune fell on her butt "Owie, Nato you coulda helped me out".

"Your fine" Decade said, putting Joanne down "Thanks for the help, how many are left?" Joanne asked, as she looked at Kuuga and Harry fighting.

"Just a few more, but you should probably call the police for some back up" Decade said, and Joanne nodded moving back as Decade and Neptune began walking towards the hoard.

"You ready partner" Neptune asked, readying her swords as Decade pulled out a card "After you, Neptune" he said, making Neptune smile.

"Aw, what a gentleman" she said, making Decade blush under his helmet "S-Shut up!" He yelled, before inserting the card.

**Final Attack Ride: _C-C-Crossattack_**

"Ooh, I like this feeling" Neptune smiled, as she ran towards the hoard.

Neptune threw her swords like boomerangs which sliced up some Gurongi before pulling out her gun and firing at the ones in front of her.

"Up we go! Like a Kangaroo!" She said, jumping over the Gurongi before grabbing her swords and slashing the rest.

"My turn" Decade said, switching his sword to gun form before pulling out a card and inserting it inside.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: _B-B-BLASTER!_**

Decade aimed at the Gurongi in front of Neptune before firing a energy beam which passed through several cards growing stronger and stronger while it past by several Gurongi making them explode.

"Up ya go!" Neptune said, using her sword to toss the energy ball into the air before it exploding killing the Gurongi in the air finishing the hoard off.

**(End song)**

"Woo, who's that chick?" Harry asked, as Peter sweatdropped "Trust me, you might not want to deal with her she's a bit weird".

The five regrouped as Decade and Kuuga returned to normal "Peter, are you okay?" Joanne asked, worried for her nephew.

"I'm alright, just a bit sore" Peter said, and Joanne nodded before turning to the others "The Police are on they're way".

"Also another thing, Harry what's up with that suit?!" Peter yelled, as Harry laughed a bit "Well I made this baby to help you out" Harry said, admiring his work.

"By the way, who are these two?" Harry asked, pointing to Nate and Neptune "Huh, oh well I'm the great and awesome Neptune and this Tsundere is my bud Nato the… Uh… hey Nato what was your catchphrase again".

"A passing through Kamen Rider and a told you not to forget that" Nate said, making Neptune laugh "Right right".

"Anyway, how in the hell did you know we were here?" Nate asked, making Harry's eyes widen "Oh that's right! Get this my da-".

"PETER! LOOK OUT!" Joanne yelled, pushing Peter out of the way from an incoming energy arrow as it shot her through the chest.

"JJJJOOOO!" Peter yelled, catching her body before looking up to see Shadow Kuuga with the Pegasus bowgun in his hand.

"Dad!" Harry yelled, as the others looked at him "Dad?!" They said, as Nate looked up at Shadow Kuuga 'So that's Norman Osborn?!'.

Shadow Kuuga smirked as he walked down the path with Peter standing up "YOU BASTARD!" He yelled, as the Arcle began sparking.

He began running towards Shadow Kuuga transforming into his Mighty form as he did but when he tried to punch his counterpart he caught his fist.

Kuuga tried punching again but Shadow Kuuga caught the fist again before sending a barrage of fist at Kuuga "Gah!".

He than pulled his fist back while it charged with electricity before punching Kuuga back towards the others.

"I got you!" Nate yelled, trying to catch Kuuga but instead they were pushed back to the wall as Peter returned to normal.

"Nato!" "Peter!" Harry and Neptune called, before turning to Shadow Kuuga. They pulled out there swords with Hobgoblins igniting before they both ran towards the shadow rider.

Shadow Kuuga picked up a broken sword which transformed into the Titan Sword "Hah!" He yelled, sending a energy slash knocking them back.

"Finally, I can have the ultimate power" he said, placing his hand on the large Amadam and began absorbing the power of it "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!".

His suit began becoming more monstrous and larger with big wings sprouting from his back. Several spikes began poking out with the black parts of the armour turning green and the purple turning brighter with flames coming from the fist and eyes. The Amadam was absorbed into his belt making it shine purple.

"Yes…ye**s…**y**es…YEEEESSSS! I AM THE GOBLIN!"** He roared, before crashing through the roof and roaring towards the sky.

Nate saw this but turned to Neptune and Harry "You guys go on ahead" he said, and they nodded jumping on Harry's glider before flying through the hole after Goblin.

"I'm gonna kill that bastard" Peter said, getting up as Nate grabbed his shoulder "Peter wai-" "GET OFF ME!" He yelled, making Nate jump back.

"Pe…ter…" they heard, as they looked over to Joanne "Jo" he said, running to her before picking up her body "D-Don't worry, we'll beat that guy and get you to a hospital".

"Peter…what are you doing here?" She asked, surprising him "I-I can't just leave you… your all I have left".

"I always fought so I wouldn't lose you or anyone I cared about..and I refuse to lose my last family" he said, tears forming in his eyes.

"I'm… going to die" she said, shocking Peter "Jo, no I wo-" "Peter… listen… you have a great power… something I've never even seen before…I just want you to become a good hero like what those guys from before we're talking about".

"Your Uncle Ben… used to say these words… with great power comes great responsibility… I just hope you'll continue using your power… to protect everyone in the worlds smiles".

"Is that an order?" He asked, tears streaming down his face making her smile as she placed a hand on his cheek and nodded "Yes…" she said, closing her eyes and going limp.

"Jo…? Jo…JOANNE!...JOANNE!" He yelled, shaking her but she was already gone.

Nate and Peter were silent for a bit, as Peter looked at Nate "What did you want to say… before…".

"We've both lost people… and I know you want to lash out and kill him… but if you do you'll be no better than Norman or the Gurongi" he said, making Peter smile "Alright".

The two climbed out of the hole into the roof before looking up to see Neptune and Harry crashing down towards the ground.

"Neptune!" Nate said, catching Neptune as Harry was able to control the glider to stop him from crashing.

"Huh, Nato" Neptune said, looking at her friend before smiling "My hero~~~" she teased, but Nate just dropped her "Nope".

"Aw, you jerk" she pouted, getting up before they heard Goblin roar "**What hope do you have! I am nearly a god! All I need to do is kill that little pest!".**

"Sorry I don't think so" Nate said, placing his Decadriver on his waist as it wrapped around his waist "We'll be beating you here and now!".

**"You bastard, who the fuck do you think you are"** Goblin yelled, as Nate smirked pulling out his Decade card "Just a passing through Kamen Rider" he said, lifting the card up "And you better remember that!" He said, before inserting the card into his driver and closed it.

**KAMEN RIDE: _DECADE!_**

Several images of decade surrounded him before moving towards Nate forming a grey decade armour. Nine black cards flew out and moved towards his head as they grey was replaced with Magenta.

Several cards flew from his side as Decade caught the cards which revealed the Kuuga form ride card, a card with kuuga's symbol on it and a picture of Kuuga with a large insect.

Decade smiled putting the cards back before turning to Peter "You ready" he said, and Peter nodded summoning his belt.

He placed his left hand on the hip of the belt and outstretched his right hand and slowly moved it right "TRANSFORM!" He yelled, placing the right arm on the left arm and pressed the side button which made the Kuuga armour surrounded his body.

**(Play Kuuga theme)**

Goblin roared before throwing fire balls at the four. Harry here a saw weapon towards the monster but he caught the saw and crushed it.

Neptune jumped towards Goblin and tried to slash him but he caught both sword before kneeing her in the stomach and threw her to the ground.

Decade took out the ride booker and switched to it's gun mode "Take this" he said, firing at the Gurongi mutant.

This didn't do anything to him as he flew towards Decade before grabbing his leg and throwing him around like a rag doll.

"Let him go!" Kuuga and Neptune yelled, as Neptune began firing at him while Kuuga ran towards him and used a flying kick.

Goblin extended his wings before dodging the attacks by flying in the air "Dad! Wait!" Harry yelled, following the goblin.

"Nato you okay?" Neptune asked, helping him up as Kuuga looked at the flying Goblin "This would be a lot easier if more than one of us could fly".

"That's a good idea" Decade said, opening his driver before pulling out a card "Nato, don't tell me you can fly too?" Neptune said, as Decade smirked "Something like that" he said, inserting the card into his driver before closing the driver.

**FINAL FORM RIDE! _K-K-KUUGA!_**

This might tickle a bit." Decade warned, getting back up "Huh?" Kuuga said, and was wondering why Decade's Driver said his name.

"Sorry about this." Decade said, before facing Kuuga's back as he reached into his back, making Kuuga grunt and gasp in surprise.

Decade soon opened metallic wings out of Kuuga's back, and pulled his head back as he transformed into a big mechanical stag beetle. This was the Kuuga Gouram.

"Ah! What an awesome bug!" Neptune yelled with stars in her eyes, hugging Kuuga's new form as he turned to Decade.

"What… is this?" Kuuga Gouram asked, as Decade smiled "This is…our new power!" Decade said.

Kuuga Gouram flew towards the goblin "Harry look out!" Kuuga Gouram said, as Harry moved out of the way of a fire ball.

"Pete? Is that you" Harry asked, and the large insect nodded "Yeah it feel pretty weird" he said, before flying towards the goblin and stabbing it's pincers into the Goblins body.

**"You insect… I am god!"** He roared, ripping Gouram out of his body but this distracted him so Harry could slash his back.

**"Grah!"** Goblin yelled, letting go of Gouram before he flew around and stabbed his back.

"Time to finish this, you ready" Decade said, pulling out a card "You know it partner" she said, with a thumbs up Decade smiled while tapping the card and inserted it in his Driver before closing it.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: _K-K-KUUGA!_**

The Kuuga Gouram's eyes glowed as its wings opened and flew towards Decade and Neptune's direction.

Flames surrounded decade's foot as him and Neptune jumped into the air and sent a flying kick towards the Goblin **"Graaahhh!".**

A symbol appeared on Kuuga's body before exploding revealing Norman Osborn as he fell onto the ground.

**(End song)**

Kuuga returned to normal as they landed on the ground with Decade and Kuuga returning to there human form before looking over at Norman crawling towards the seed.

"I need it! I need the power!" Norman yelled, reaching for the seed but it turned into dust before he could take it.

"No… nooooo!" He yelled, standing up before pulling out a gun "You bastards, I could've been a god!" He yelled, but than "PUT DOWN THE GUN!".

They looked over to see a large police force "D-Damn it" Norman said, dropping the gun and raising his hands "Norman Osborn, for threatening kids, killing Joanne Parker and assaulting civilians you are under arrest" they said, as they began walking towards Norman and cuffing him.

* * *

**Graveyard**

**Peter P.O.V.**

"Hey Jo" I said, stopping my bike before getting off and grabbing a bouquet of flowers as a laid it on to the Grave that was next to my parents as well as Uncle Ben and Aunt May.

I kneeled down and clapped my hands to start praying. It's been a few days since we ended the Gurongi threat, Nate and the others were at Jo's funeral and she was giving the medal of honour for helping to end the Gurongi threat.

"I miss you… I'm sorry Jo… but I just don't know if I ready to be the hero you wanted" I said, tears forming on my eyes.

"Hey Pete" I heard, turning around to see Harry behind me "Oh hey Harry what's up?" I asked, as he put his own bouquet of flowers.

"Just want to talk" he said, and I nodded before we sat down on a bench "So I started doing the hero thing and I have to admit, it's not as easy as you made it look".

"Yeah" I said, smiling "Things are so boring now that the Gurongi are gone… for now" Harry said, and I nodded.

"Yeah, Jonah still thinks I'm such a menace but everyone else is starting to warm up to me" Peter said, making Harry laugh "Yeah, you've done so much for this city… I bet a hero needs a vacation".

"Huh?" Peter asked, looking over at Harry "We've been friends for a long time Peter, I know you're thinking of going with them".

"Heh, you got me" Peter said, with a smile "I just don't want to leave this city to the police".

"They won't need to I'll be here… you should go" Harry said, as Peter looked at him "Really?".

"Yeah, you said you wanted to be a better hero might as well learn from your predecessors in other worlds, leave this city to me" Harry said, making Peter smile "Thanks Harry".

The two fist bumped before Peter got up "I should go before they leave, see you when I return" he said, and Harry nodded "See ya".

As Peter ran to his bike and began driving off a hooded figure watched him "This world was so close to it's consumption…" he said.

He removed his hood and he looked like Tsukasa Kadoya except with several crystal scars shaping into a X on his fore head going through his hair and he had blood shot red eyes.

"This world's time will come but now it's on to the next word" he said, as a a grey wall appeared and he walked through it to the next world.

* * *

**Hikari studios **

**Nate P.O.V.**

"I wonder what worlds next?" I said, looking at back drop while I waited for Mom, Anne and Neptune come back from shopping.

"Hey Croire, you have any idea" I asked, as Croire flew down and sat in my head "Like I have any idea, this is my first time in this Multiverse".

"What do you mean Multiverse" I asked, with a raised eyebrow making her smirk "Well worlds are split in to different groups and before I could only travel through my worlds but the guy who told us to search for your device powered me up" she explained and I nodded.

"I still plan on getting that gizmo" she said, as I smiled "Sorry, but you'll have to pry this thing from my cold dead hands, and I ain't dead yet" "that can be arranged".

We started glaring at each other before the door suddenly opened as we quickly turned our heads around.

"We're back!" Mom said, as she walked in with Neptune and Anne with bags of foods, tools and clothes.

"Heya Crostie, whatcha talking about?" Neptune asked, as Croire rolled her eyes "Nothing" she said, going back into the Nep Note.

"Seriously we didn't need to but all this stuff" I said, making mom glare at me "Of course we need all of this stuff! We don't know what world will be next and after what happened with you and Neptune you'll need to be extra prepared".

"Fine fine, let's just head to the next world but than we heard the door opened "Um excuse me".

We all looked over to see Peter coming in "Peter! What are you doing here" Anne asked, excitedly surprised "Well…I wanted to ask you guys something".

"What's up Pete?" Neptune asked, as he looked up at us "…C-Could I come with you guys!" He asked, surprising us.

"Eh! Really can he" Anne asked, as Neptune smiled "Well it'd be pretty fun to have more people so it's my vote".

"Oh I'd love to bring you along" Mom said, as everyone looked at me "W-Well, we probably wouldn't have enough room… but it would be helpful so sure".

"Great than- woah!" Peter yelled, tripping on a empty pudding box tripping towards the chains next to the back drop making it fall.

The back drop now looked like a large circle divided into 7 quarters with people on them four of them were people controlling the elements Air, Fire, Water and Earth and the other three were Oni playing different instruments like drums, trumpets and guitars.

"And we're in another world" I said, as Peter looked at me "Wait really?! That's it!" He said, making me laugh "Yep, from the picture I'd say were in the world of Hibiki and Avatar" I said, as everyone looked at the Backdrop.

* * *

**We see the scene in the visor of the decade driver before closing showing all of the symbol with the Kuuga symbol now coloured red and the Hibiki symbol shinning.**

**And done who boy this chapter took awhile but I liked it, I did a lot of things to make more connected to Spiderman.**

**I made Hobgoblin a hero in this because I didn't want Peter to ditch his world to go traveling like in Decade.**

**Anyway with that said on to the reviews**

**DCDGOJIRA: Thanks**

**Yogaratw607: the reverse riders are basically shadow riders, also I let him keep the form changes cards so I could use the forms as a preview for the riders.**

**Anyway with all of that said don't forget to review and like this story, and for now**

**S.E.E.Y.O.U.N.E.X.T.C.H.A.P.T.E.R.**


	4. The bending Oni

**Hey guys and gals, welcome to the next chapter of Kamen Rider Decade: Ride the worlds! And this chapter we will going to a brand new world.**

**Yup it's the world of Hibiki and avatar the last air bender, and before you ask Aang and the others will not be in this instead it'll be Zuko and Iroh.**

**I tried to involve them into this but it just felt forced, so I'm just using those two instead, and just to say this'll mostly be focusing on the Hibiki story, but Zuko and Iroh will be important.**

**Anyway with that said, let's go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's**

**Opening: Ride the wind**

* * *

**Hikari Studios **

**Nate P.O.V.**

We see Peter accidentally fall and making a new backdrop fall down.

It now looked like a large circle divided into 7 quarters with people on them.

Four of them were people controlling the elements Air, Fire, Water and Earth and the other three were Oni playing different instruments like drums, trumpets and guitars.

"And we're in another world" I said, as Peter looked at me.

"Wait really?! That's it!" He said, making me laugh.

"Yep, from the picture I'd say were in the world of Hibiki and Avatar" I said, as everyone looked at the Backdrop.

"Really! Awesome I love avatar" Anne said, excitedly as Neptune turned her head "Whats avatar?".

"You mean the show?" Peter asked, and we nodded.

"Yup" Mom smiled, at that "Ooh, I wonder what we'll see in this world".

"Hey! What's Avatar!" Neptune pouted, making me laugh.

"Fine, fine, it's a tv show where people can control the element called benders, and the person who can control them all is the avatar" I said, making her nod.

"Ooh, that's sounds pretty cool we should watch that, Eh Nato~" she said, elbowing me as I rolled my eyes "Sure".

"Can we go already! I wanna see!" Anne said, and as I nod.

"Sure, hey mom mind staying here just in case someone comes in?".

She frowned at what I said, before shaking her head and smiling "Oh sure, no problem just come back before dark" she said, and we nodded as I grabbed my camera.

Me, Akane, Neptune and Peter all got up and walked out of the studio to find ourselves in some kind of small village near some mountains and a large forest.

It was a fairly large village with building for different businesses like trading, food and carpeting.

"Huh, from the architecture I'd say were in the earth kingdom" Anne said, looking at the buildings.

"How can you tell that?" Peter asked, as Anne smirked.

"Hehe, I'm a Avatar super fan, of course I can easily tell the difference between the nations".

"Huh, neat" Neptune said, before noticing something "Woah! Guys our clothes changed" She yelled, surprised as we looked down.

True to her words we were in new clothes, I was in a magenta coloured it with a purple shirt on the back and a purple belt, I also had black boots and wrist bands. On the back of my gi was kanji that said Decade in Kanji. And I had my camera hanging around my neck. It kinda looks like goku's from dragon ball.

Neptune wore a Gi as well but this one was kimono styled, it was lilac coloured with a black line going down the front and on the arms, she also wore a black shirt underneath. She also had kanji that read her name.

Peter's gi looked like Neptune's except it was red with gold highlights on the chest and arms, he had a blue shirt inside and on the back red Kuuga in Kanji.

Finally Anne was wearing a white kimono with a red skirt, she also had brown shoes and a red shirt underneath.

"Woah, what the heck! How did we change" Peter said, looking over his Gi.

"Yeah, we didn't even get to do a magical girl change sequence" Neptune pouted.

"I don't know, I kinda like it" Anne smiled, looking at her dress as I blinked.

"Huh, looks like it's the same as in the show".

"What are you talking about?" Peter asked, as I looked him.

"Well in Decade the main rider's outfit would change fitting to a identity he had for the world, I'm guessing it's effecting you guys as well".

"Wait…was that how you got a job as police man" Peter asked, and I nodded "Yeah pretty much".

"Sweet, this is so convenient" Neptune said, with a smile.

"Yeah, at least now we won't get any weird looks" Croire said, from the Nep Note.

"Anyway, we should split up. Neptune you're with me, Anne and Peter you go the other way" I explained, and they nodded.

"Okay good" I said, before spinning around and walking off with Neptune catching up to me "Woah, buddy wait up".

"So what do you think of our new clothes, I like it, but it's pretty weird wearing a dress after so long" Neptune said, lifting up her dress to show her legs.

"Meh, I don't mind" I said, and Neptune and Croire looked at me.

"You really don't care about how…brightly coloured your clothes are?" Croise asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course not, after all I can look good in anything" I said, with a smirk as they sweat dropped.

"Wow, your really reminding me of a certain Tsundere I know, makes sense" she said, passing by me.

A tick mark appeared on my head as I looked at her "Oi, what's that meant to me" I said, as she spun around and cutely stuck her tongue at me.

"Oh nothing~" she said, before running off as I ran after her.

"Hey! Get back here" I yelled, as she laughed not noticing that everyone was staring at us.

* * *

**With Anne and Peter**

**Third person P.O.V.**

"And that's why you should stay faaaarrrrr away from a guy called Mephisto, trust me you won't like him" Anne said, as Peter sweat dropped.

"Jeez, that me really made a deal with the devil? I mean I can't blame him, I would do anything to bring back Jo but I wouldn't make a deal with the freaking devil".

"I know right, one more day was so stupid" she pouted, as Peter smiled "So is there any other villains I should know about".

"Well there's Venom but I doubt you'll have to deal with him, and if you do well… make sure you have a lot of vibrations" she explained, and Peter nodded.

"Gotcha, if I see him I gotta start up a band" he said, making Anne laugh.

They continued walking until they noticed a commotion coming from the towns people.

They ran up closer to see one of villager shaking with a terrified expression on his face "Whats wrong with him"

"T-There was s-some sort of m-monsters in the woods fire breathing d-demons!" He yelled, as the villagers gasped.

"Is it the fire nation?" One of them asked, but he shook his head "N-No it's something much worse, they looked like monster and could control elements like wind, thunder and flames!".

This scared the villagers as the two world traveler looked at each other "Think it's this Hibiki guy?" Peter asked.

"Not sure, but we might as well go tell Nate" Anne said, before they turned around to find her brother.

'This…could be bad…' a young boy thought, as he followed the two.

* * *

**With Nate and Neptune**

**Third person P.O.V.**

"Sorry for disturbing you" Nate said, as he finished talking to one of the villagers about any monsters or Oni.

He sighed after another failed conversation before walking up to Neptune "Hey Neptune, you find anything?".

When Nate walked up to the girl he could see her sagging intently at the wall with stars in her eyes.

"Nato! Check this out!" She said, moving aside to show him what she found, it was just a beetle but it was really colourful.

"What's up? It's just a bug" Nate asked, as Neptune turned to him.

"Just a bug?! Wrong! I've never seen a bug like this!" She said, before continuing to examine the bug thoroughly.

"Look at it, it looks like a cross between a beetle and a butterfly! It's so cool" she said, before using her books power to catch it.

"Look Neptune, what if I told you there were giant ants in the world" He asked, making her look at him "Really!".

"Yup and all we have to do is find where those oni are so-" Nate said, before Neptune suddenly sprung up.

"Okay let's go!" She said, before dragging me along.

They continued their search through the village but eventually they came to a halt.

"Aw man we could find a single thing about those oni" Neptune sighed, scratching her head.

"Hopefully Peter and Anne found something" Nate said, stretching is arm as they began walking back to the hikari studio.

"How much longer will we be wasting our time uncle!" They heard, before looking over at a nearby tea shop to see two people Nate recognized.

The first was a young man at about 16-17 years old, he had short black hair which hid a really bad scar on the left side of his face.

He wore a brown gi like clothes woth a hat covering his face.

The other man looked about 60 or 70 years old with a long beard and little hair. He wore green kimono and was currently drinking a cup of tea.

'Zuko and Iroh Huh? From there clothes I'd say were at about book 2' Nate thought, taking a picture of them with his camera.

The old man started drinking his tea and looked at his Nephew "My nephew, we must bide our time finding my dear friend will not be easy" Iroh said, shaking his head as he placed the tea on the table.

"But I'm sick and tired of travelling aimlessly and begging for money!" He yelled, smacking the tea away but Nate caught it.

"Now now, you shouldn't be abuse your anger on a perfectly fine cup of tea" Nate said, placing the cup of tea in the table "So whats got you all mad".

"It's none of your business pinky" Zuko scoffed, as Nate glared at him "First, it's not pink it's magenta and second maybe it wouldn't be my business if you weren't screaming your head off, scar boy".

Zuko's eyes widened before gripping the collar on Nate's Gi and lifted him up a bit. The two glaring at each other, a offing seeming,y about to start but then.

"Woah! Woah! Woah! Now that's enough" Neptune yelled, pushing the two apart as she turned to Nate.

"Now what do you think your doing starting another fight mister!" Neptune said, pointing at Nate "Hey I just wanted to talk, he's the one who got all serious".

"Now now my nephew, he was just trying to help" Iroh said, as Zuko growled "He shouldn't have butted in".

"Just leave the travellers alone, you don't want to get too much attention do you" he said, as we all looked around to see several villagers looking at us.

Nate and Neptune then noticed Peter and Anne running up to them so they ran up to them as well.

"Nate! We found a rumor about the o-" she said, before her eyes widened when she saw Zuko and Iroh talking to each other.

"Uh is she okay?" Peter asked, waving is hand in front of the girl "I'll explain later so, what's up".

"We found some rumors about the oni around the forest" Peter said, making Nate and Neptune's eyes widen.

"Wait really! Sweet let's go" Neptune said, and the other two nodded before they started heading towards the nearby forest.

Zuko noticed their conversation and rose a eyebrow 'Oni? I should investigate, this may be interesting' he thought, turning to his uncle.

"I'm gonna go on a walk" he said, walking off as Iroh finished his tea and looked up.

"I suppose I should take a look around myself" Iroh said, before paying his tea and walking off.

* * *

**Forest**

**Nate P.O.V.**

"Ah man this place is creepy" Peter said, as we walked through the dark and deep forest filled with different kind of animals.

"Oh wow I can't believe I got to see Zuko and Iroh" Anne sighed happily, as she skipped down the road "I just wish I got to talk to them".

"We don't wanna change the worlds timeline, so meeting them probably wouldn't be a good idea" Nate shrugged.

"Woah!" Peter jumped, and looked around the place "Man this place is creepy, I wonder if there'll be any ghosts".

"You believe in ghosts?" Neptune asked, as Peter shook his head "No but different world who knows what will be here, monsters, ghosts, Yokai".

"Well actually there called Makamou in this world" Nate said, as they looked at him "Makamou?".

"Yeah, their basically monsters that the Oni riders fought, their usually huge in size so it takes multiple to take them down".

"Woah, I wonder what they look like" Neptune said, as Anne shook her head "I don't remember anything like that from the avatar I know".

"Well just look behind you, there's one there" Nate said, confusing the other three "Huh?" They said, turning around.

"GII! GII!" A humanoid turtle monster screamed, surprising the three of them.

"AH! NINJA TURTLE" They yelled, as Nate walked up "Neptune, take Anne somewhere safe. Peter your with me".

"Right" They said, as Neptune began taking Anne away.

"Your ready?" Nate asked, as he placed the decadriver on his waist "You know it" Peter said, summoning the Arcle struck a pose.

"Henshin!" "Transform!" They yelled, as Nate put the card in his driver and closed it while Peter pressed the side of his belt.

**KAMEN RIDE: _DECADE!_**

With a bright flash they transformed into their riders forms and tried to punch the monster but it jumped up high before kicking the two back.

"Man this jerks quick" Kuuga said, getting back up "I could use Pegasus form but I don't have a gun".

"Then I guess I should do it" Decade said, as he pulled out a card depicting kuuga in his Pegasus form before inserting it into his driver and closing it.

**FORM RIDE: _KUUGA PEGASUS!_**

A energy covered Decade's suit before transforming him into Kuuga Pegasus form as he pulled out the Pegasus bowgun.

"Man it feels weird seeing myself in front of me" Kuuga said,as D-kuuga shrugged "Yeah,we'll get used to it" he said, aiming the bowgun.

Decade closed his eyes, as he waited for to her anything 'Wait… focus… Wait… focus… !'.

He then spun around and shot and energy towards the Makamou and shot it in the head, decapitating it.

"Woah nice shot" Kuuga said but Decade shook his head "It's not over" he said, confusing kuuga.

Suddenly the body of the monster jumped back up and grew it's head back as another body grew from the decapitated head.

"What the?! That- that makes no scientific sense!" Kuuga yelled, as Nate returned to his base form "We're gonna need to try a different method".

Back with Neptune and Anne they had gotten a good distance away but they were still able to see them fighting.

"Hey Anne stay here, those guys need some help" Neptune said, as Anne looked at her "What! No I can help to".

"Look you don't know how to fight like the rest of us so-" "So what, I can't still help!".

Neptune blinked as she looked at Nate's little sister 'Huh, she's definitely different from gear' she said, before suddenly being pushed back.

"LOOK OUT!" Anne yelled, pushing Neptune back as another Makamou tried attacking them.

This Makamou was called the Tengu and had the features of an Ape and a Parrot "Oh thanks" Neptune said, standing up before pulling out two katanas.

"Here, help me out with this" she said, tossing her gun at Anne "Oh Alright".

Neptune ran up as the Tengu tried poking her with it's sharp beak but Neptune jumped over it and slashed it's back.

Anne then aimed the gun before firing several times at the Tengu but all it did was push it back.

The Tengu roared and knocked Neptune back before rushing towards Anne whi was paralysed with fear but then.

"Move!" A voice said, as Anne ducked before Zuko came in and kicked the Tengu back while using fire bending to burn it.

"Get up, your useless if you just sit there in fear" Zuko said, making Anne gulp.

"R-Right" she said, hiding behind a tree unable to keep a smile at seeing another of her favorite characters.

"What is that thing?" Zuko asked, as the Tengu got back "Uh, maka-something, I dunno I just found out about it today".

"Nato and Pete are fighting another one down their, so how about we team up" Neptune smiled, as Zuko rolled his eyes "Fine just don't get in my way" he said, running towards the Makamou as Neptune followed.

Back with Decade and Kuuga they were still fighting the Kappa "Hey so do you have a name?" Kuuga asked, as he dodged a punch.

"Let me guess, Leonardo? Nah, Donatello? Nope? Michelangelo? Nada" Kuuga said, before being punched back "Okay, definitely Raphael".

"Why won't these guys just stay down" Decade said, as he slashed one back "I dunno, do they have any weaknesses?".

"Their weak time vibrations, so we need something big, to make them explode" Decade said, as Kuuga looked at him.

"My finisher could probably due to the trick but it drains me to quick" Kuuga said, as Decade smirked "Well I got just the thing" he said, pulling out a card and inserting it into his driver.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE:_ C-C-CROSSATTACK!_**

Energy surrounded the two riders bodies as Kuuga looked at himself "Woah, this is the same thing you did with Neptune ain't it?".

"Yeah, it let's me do a finisher like the person next to me, so let's go" Decade said, and Kuuga nodded before they both took stances.

At the same time they simultaneously ran towards the two Makamou before jumping into the air and sending kick towards the two Kappa's

As they landed back down, two marks appeared on the Kappa's bellies, which did depicted kuuga on one and decade on the other.

The marks grew brighter and brighter forcing cracks to appear all over the monsters bodies before they both blew up.

Back with Neptune and Zuko they were both fighting the Tengu but there attacks were doing much damage.

"What is this thing, none of our attacks are working" Zuko scoffed, as he punched back the Tengu with his fire bending.

"We're just going to need to keep on fighting" Neptune said, as she slashed the monster several times before kicking it back.

"Quickly! Move out of the way" They heard, as a gold disk past them and landed on the tengu's chest.

The disk spun around and attached to the Tengu's body before growing to a larger sizes.

"What? What is that?" Zuko said, as a white figure past them.

It looked like an Oni with white bulky skin, it had gold armouring on it's chest, it also had purple arms and purple marks on it's face.

The Oni pulled out two purple drum sticks with Oni face on them **_"Onigeki Da: _****_Gōka Renbu no Kata!"._**

The oni then began to beat the drum with the two drum stick together, then one, then two again, then with the other and so on.

Each hit caused a surge of energy to go through the Tengu's until eventually the Makamou blew up.

As the remains fell down in front of him, the young oni turned his head to the fire prince "You shouldn't be here, this place is dangerous".

"I don't know why these people are here but I'm trying to find this master of a fire technique that my uncle told me about, do you know this Kabuki!".

'Kabuki?' Decade thought, as he and Peter returned to normal "I think I get the jist of what's going on here" he smirked, walking towards them.

"Sorry but I'm not letting you go to the village" Her said, making Zuko eyes widen "What why not I'm-".

"Fire prince Zuko right?" He asked, making Zuko's eyes widen "Yeah I know you, everyone knows you bastard, you're army and your crazy bitch of a sister sister".

Zuko gripped his hand and the two were about to fight but then Nate stepped "Woah! Woah! Woah! This isn't the time to fight".

"Look, we wanted to talk to your master because there's someone after his life" Nate said, surpsing the oni "There is!".

"Yeah, I know it's hard to believe, but can we at least warn him" Nage said, as the oni sighed "a Fine" he said, before returning to normal.

He seemed to be a young kid, at about 13 years old, with short black hair and purple eyes. He was wearing a blue and red kimono as well.

"Woah, he's so young" Neptune blinked, in surprise "Come on follow me" He said, as they walked through the forest.

* * *

**Oni village**

**Third person P.O.V.**

When the group made it their, they discovered a large community of different people working together to make their him prosper.

"Woah, are all of these guys Oni?" Anne asked, as we walked towards the village "Not all of them, some are just family that married the oni, or just had no where else to go".

When they came inside everyone who saw them froze up when they saw Zuko "Seems like a lot of people know you" Nate said, as Zuko scoffed.

"How long has this been going on for" Peter asked, as the boy looked up "About 100 years, when the fire nation were exterminating the air nomads, the oni tribes decided to band together to hide from the war until it's finished".

They continued talking until they heard a scream and looked over to see a couple of Makamou in the distance.

"Oh crap" Peter said, summoning his belt and transforming into Kuuga as Neptune pulled out her blades, the two then rushed towards the monsters.

"What kind of power is that?" Zuko asked, looking at Kuuga who was fighting the Makamou "It's like the oni style".

"You're not going to help?" Anne asked, as Nate shook his head "No they got this".

Kuuga and Neptune ran towards the group of Gurongi which looked like ape monsters "Huh they look weird" Kuuga said, as Neptune shrugged "Yeah, welp let's kill em" Neptune said, jumping towards the Makamou with Kuuga following.

Neptune slashed at one of the Makamou but their thick fur surrounding their bodies protected it. It roared as it slashed and Neptune but she jumped back just in time.

"Man, these things are tough" Neptune said, pulling out her gun and firing at the monster but the bullets didn't do much "Geez, how tough are these guys!".

Meanwhile we see Kuuga rolling out of the way as the Makamou slammed it's fist towards him, but it missed and slammed into the ground leaving a crack.

"Okay, what is this guy a mini King Kong" he said, before noticing a wooden poll near him "Looks like I'll need speed".

He reached for his belt, as the crystal in it turned blue and with a bright flash the red on the suit changed to blue and the shoulder pads disappeared.

He then quickly grabbed the pole, transforming it into a bo staff weapon, as he turned towards the Makamou.

Kuuga dashed towards the Makamou, dodging it's attacks before striking him at certain spots.

Kuuga then jumped back as several glowing marks appeared on the Makamou's body. It reached towards Kuuga as several cracks coursed through it's body and eventually the Makamou blew up.

Neptune saw this and smiled "Ooh, good idea Pete" she said, before entering a fighting position.

She dashed towards the Makamou and slashed him at the same parts Kuuga did, causing it to fall towards it's knees.

Energy then charged into her katana's before she slashed the Makamou in half causing it to explode.

"Alright we did it!" Kuuga smirked, but Neptune shook her head "Nah, it's not over yet" she said, making Kuuga blink.

He looked up and saw a large gorilla Makamou jumping down from the near hill in front of them.

"Oh… this doesn't look good" Kuuga said, as Neptune gulped "Yeah, I think this will take a while".

"Makamou!" They heard, before turning around to see two groups of people walking towards the Makamou, one wearing green and one wearing blue.

"You have been causing havoc in our village for too long you will be now be defeated by the great Ibuki/Zanki" the two groups said, at the time causing an awkward aura go around the place.

The two people that looked the leaders of the two groups walked up and pulled two devices.

The man wearing blue pulled out what looked like a whistle and man wearing green raised his hand, revealing bracelet that had guitar strums.

They then both played their instruments which caused a vast wind to cover the man in blue and thunder to strike the man in green.

They struck pose, dismissing the elements around them revealing there new forms

Ibuki, the man in blue, had a mostly black body with gold in his chest, wrist and ankles, he also light blue arms and a blue markings on his face as well as a silver belt, in his hands was a gold trumpet weapon.

Zanki, the man in green, had a mostly green body with a brown on his arms, and legs. He also had a brown and silver stash around his chest which resembles guitar strings and a silver belt. In his hands was a guitar like weapon.

"Tch, don't get in my way, Ibuki" Zanki said, cracking his neck as Ibuki just smiled.

"As long as you don't get in my way, Zanki" he said, before the two rushed past Neptune and Peter towards the Makamou.

The Makamou roared, as it pounded it's chest before rushing towards the two Oni.

Ibuki lifted up his trumpet weapon and blew into it, shooting out contcentrated shot's of air which knocked the Makamou back.

"Impossible… is that airbending" Zuko gasped, but the young boy shook his head.

"No, that's just how the Ibuki style fights" He explained, as Anne looked to him "What do you mean".

"The Ibuki styles is based around air bending, they focus their breading and channel their wind into their attacks as well as through their weapons" Nate said, and the boy nodded.

"Yeah, the Zanki Style on the other hand focus on using earth bending to distract their foes while they focus thunder into their weapons for the finishing attack" The boy explained.

"Hmm, so that's how you use the bending, but what about yours?" Zuko asked, as the boy scoffed.

"Why would I tell my styles secrets to someone like you" he scoffed, angering Zuko "What was that brat!".

"Oh my god, will you two stop fighting for like five minutes" Nate yelled, rolling his eyes before resuming to watch.

Zanki rolled out of the way before using his earth bending to kick several boulders at the beast.

With the Makamou dazed, Zanki rushed in and stabbed his guitar weapon into the gorrila's chest.

**_"_****_Ongeki Zan: Raiden Zanshin"_** Zanki said, strumming on his guitar several times which sent bolts of electricity into the Makamou's body.

Meanwhile Ibuki stood up on a small hill and took in a deep breath.

**_"Ongeki Sha: Shippū Issen" _**He said, blowing a blue energy to hit the large gorrila Makamou and Zanki making the large Makamou explode.

"OI!" Zanki said, walking out of the large smoke as he returned his face to normal revealing an older man with curly brown hair and brown eyes. "What do you think you're doing Ibuki!"

"Heh" Ibuki scoffed, jumping off the hill as his face returned to normal revealing a handsome man with brown hair and brown eyes "You should've realised at what I was planning, Zanki".

Zanki scoffed, as Ibuki began walking back to his group but then he stopped in front of Neptune.

"Uhh, what's up?" Neptune asked, with a raised eyebrow as Ibuki looked looked at her.

"Oh pardon me, I was just thinking you were pretty impressive back there and was wondering if you were interested in visiting our dojo, miss…" Ibuki said, as Neptune blinked.

"Oh Neptune and sure that should be cool" she said, before looking over at Nate.

"Hey Nato! I'm gonna check out this place" she said, as Nate rolled his eyes "Yeah sure, just don't let him do anything".

"Don't worry, I can take care of myself" she said, here following the Ibuki school.

Peter was about to walk back to Nate and Anne but then Zanki grabbed the back of his shirt "You!".

"Huh?!" He jumped, looking back "If Ibuki's taking on of you new guys, then I'll be taking you, you do seem strong enough".

"HEY! WAIT! NO! I DIDN'T AGREE TO THIS!" Peter yelled, as he was dragged away by Zanki with the other students.

"Aren't you going to help him?" The boy asked, as Nate shook his head "Nah, he'll be fine" he shrugged.

"Come on, let's head to your teacher already" Nate said, walking off "I feel like we've been watching here for like 5 months".

As the boy guided them, Zuko looked back at the large smoke 'Such power…' he thought.

Zuko gripped his hand, before turning around 'I will learn there ways, and capture the avatar so I can get back my honour'.

* * *

**Ravine**

**Third person P.O.V.**

"Woah! This is huge" Anne said, as they walked towards a large ravine with what looked like a small camping set.

"I thought this was a school, why is it so small" Zuko asked, as the boy looked at him "No it's just me and Kabuki-San".

They then heard the sound of rumbling as the boy smiled "Speak of the devil".

Suddenly a giant flying mantaray Makamou burst out of the forest with another Oni riding him with his sword stabbed into it's body.

He looked similar to a kabuki actor with a mostly black body with green armouring and red lining, as well as gold armour on his arms and legs and a cloth around his waist with a gold belt.

He then jumped off the Mantaray's body, before landing on the ground.

He then grabbed the symbol on his belt before throwing it up as it grew into a enegry drum.

**_"Ongeki Da: Gōka Kenran"_** he said, before pulling out two drum sticks.

The oni then began to beat the drum with the two drum stick together, then one, then two again, then with the other and so on.

Each hit caused a wave of energy to spread out and hit his opponent, causing it to crack more and more until finally it exploded.

The oni then turned around, as his returned to normal revealing a man with shaggy black hair with a small beard on him.

"Yo boy, you're back on and your brought guests" he said, walking up to the group of four.

He then looked over at Zuko with a raised eyebrow "You look kinda familiar, do I know ya from somewhere" he said, scratching his head.

"I am Zuko the prince of the fire nation, an-" "Oh right, your Iroh's nephew right, uh what was it again Zukky, let me guess you're uncle wanted me to teach you" He said, making the others laugh a bit.

"IT'S ZUKO!" "That's nice Zukky" Kabuki said, ignoring the prince's anger before walking up to Nate and Anne.

"So who are you two?" Kabuki asked, as Nate smiled "I'm Nate Sekaki and this is my sister Anne" he said, as Anne bowed.

"They say there's someone after your life" The boy said, as Kabuki rose and eyebrow.

"Oh really now?" He asked, as a smirk grew on his face "Hey now that I think about it, you're Gi looks familiar"

"Eh?" Nate blinked, as Kabuki nodded "That's right, you're that famous oni who wears pink!".

"IT'S MAGENTA!" He yelled, as Kabuki nodded "Yeah, whatever hey do you think you could teach today's teachings".

"Eh but I can-" "That's great, here's my notes for today so if you need any help just review it, now if you excuse me I need to get off this hang over".

"But you're not dru-" Anne said, before Kabuki lifted up a bottle of alcohol and downing the whole thing.

"Now I am" he said, before collapsing onto his hammock falling asleep making all four of them sweatdrop.

* * *

**Ibuki School**

**Neptune P.O.V.**

"Woah!" I said, looking down at the students of the Ibuki school doing several different activities

Some were practicing there breathing techniques through meditation, other were practing fighting and other were practicing music.

"As you can see, the Ibuki style was based around the long extinct air bending, in fact were some of the few airbenders left alive" That Ibuki guy said, sipping some tea.

"Yeah, it is really cool" she said, before raising an eyebrow "But why are you guys using instruments? Doesn't really make sense to me?".

"We'll simply put, the Makamou are weak to instruments so our ancestors thought that instruments would be the best to channel the vibrations" he explained, as I nodded.

"Now if I may ask, what was a pretty little flower like you doing in this secret village" he asked, me sweatdrop.

'Oh it's one of these character types Huh?' I thought 'Ain't he a bit too much like the original series Author? Meh, whatever'.

"Well you see, me and my friends have been traveling, and we gotten word that someone was out to assassinate one of you guys" she explained, as Ibuki rose an eyebrow.

"Oh really now? Do you know which one this mysterious assassin is after" He asked, as I nodded.

"Yeah sure, I think Nate said his name was Hibiki or something" I said, as he looked up.

"Hibiki… Hibiki… no I don't think I've heard of an Oni with that name" he said "Do you know what kind of style he uses".

"Sure, he uses fire with drumsticks" I said, remembering what Nate looked like when he transformed into Hibiki as he nodded.

"Oh you mean Kabuki" Ibuki said, as I looked up "Huh, coulda sworn it was Hibiki, but meh maybe I'm wrong".

"Well that's good, I can finally get one challenger out of my way" he said, which confused me.

"What do you mean?" I asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"None of your concern, that just Oni business" he said, before leaning in closer "How about we have a more interesting chat li-" "IBUKI! SIR!".

Ibuki jumped before sighing and looking to the left, to we a field that looked around 19.

She had brown hair tied up into a ponytail with blue eyes and was wearing the dojo's uniform.

"What do you want Amaki, can't you to tell I'm busy talking to our guest" he said, as the girl rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I'm so sorry to stop your womanising, but the disk animals have come back reporting a Makamou" she said, as Ibuki smiled.

"Very well, would you like to join us, Neptune?" He asked, as I blinked.

"Oh sure, I guess" I said, as he nodded before and walking off to get ready with Amaki following him.

I then looked down before eating a bunch of the treats he left out "Yum! So good" I smiled.

"What are you doing Neptune?" I jumped, before pulling out the Nepnote and opening it up to reveal Crostie "Why are you just hanging out here and not with the jerk".

"Oh come on, this is a whole new world we've never seen before, we can take some time to smell the roses" I shrugged.

"While you're here 'smelling the roses' that jerk is getting stronger and stronger" she said, as Neptune looked to her.

"Listen, I've thought about this a lot. Nate's not the kind of guy, even if he's a bummer sometimes, he's not the kinda guy who'd just go and destroy the world" I said.

"Fine, I guess I'll just have to put things into my hands" she said, before flying off.

"Huh, I wonder what that was about?" I said, before standing up "Well guess I should join the others".

* * *

**Mountain side.**

**Peter P.O.V.**

"One! Two! One! Two!" The Zanki school said, as they hiked through mountain while I just struggled to follow from the back.

"Ugh, so tired" I mumbled, as struggled to walk up the large Rocky Mountain we were on.

"Hey you okay?" I heard, looking over to see another of the students backing up to me.

He looked to be about 19 or 20, he had curly brown hair and green eyes and was wearing the academy's dojo with a guitar axe on his back.

"Huh, oh yeah just not used to this much exercise" I huffed, as he smiled.

"Yeah, it takes a bit to get used to his exercises" he said. "Sorry that you were kinda forced into doing this, Zanki is pretty hot headed when it's about Ibuki".

"Thanks, the names Peter" I said, as he nodded "Todoroki".

"So why do the two schools hate each other so much?" I asked, as Todoroki sighed.

"Not really sure, it was something about the schools being rivals, and who ever won got to be the main principal of all three schools".

"Huh sounds like something from a story" I smiled, as he looked at me.

"By the way, what was that power you were using" he asked, as I looked down.

"That's… kind of a long story".

"STOP!" Zanki said, as we caught up with the rest of the students.

We looked down to see a group of Makamou that looked like a humanoid tiger ape thing.

"Peter!" Zanki said, making me jump as I walked up "Uh, yeah sir?".

"I want to see the true potential you have, so you and Todoroki will go down there and fight those Makamou".

"Oh sure boss" I said, causing Zanki to glare at me "What was that?" "I-I mean YES SIR!".

Me and Todoroki walked down cliff until we made it to the Makamou.

"Are you sure, you're ready for this?" Todoroki asked, as I smirked "I don't worry, I've had a few fights in my time" I said, summoning my belt.

Lthen struck a pose and slid my arms into the opposite direction before I pressed the side of my belt causing the crystal to turn red, transforming me into Kuuga mighty form.

"You can change colour?" He asked, as I nodded "Well then, how about I show you my true form".

He lifted his guitar bracelet before strummed it, causing visible sound waves to come from it.

He then lifted his hand next to his head causing his whole body to be enveloped by the waves and a Oni face to appear on his fore head.

He then raised his arm upward, as a thunder bolt to hit him, he then struck a pose revealing his Oni Form.

His Oni form looked similar to Zanki's except it didn't have the extra armouring I clduign the symbol on the belt and the bronze was replaced with silver.

He then pulled out his guitar axe before we both ran towards the Makamou.

I ran in first, striking one of the Makamou's in the face. He tried to slash back at me but I dodged the attack before I grabbed it's arm and threw over my shoulder on to the ground.

Another Makamou tried to get me from behind so I quickly moved out of the way, causing it to fall on top of it's friend.

"Hey George, don't you think you're getting a bit too curious with your friend?" I asked, and in response the two growled before jumping towards me, as I got ready to fight them.

Meanwhile Todroki was slashing away at a Makamou with his axe, before he stabbed it into the monster body.

**_"_****_Ongeki Zan: Raiden Zanshin"_** He said, strumming on his guitar several times which sent bolts of electricity into the Makamou's body.

This caused several cracks to appear before the monster exploded killing a few Makamou as well.

Meanwhile I was dodging the attacks from George and his little friend.

"Take this!" I yelled, punching one of the two Makamou in the face beforce moving out of the way of the other Makamou and Kicking it back.

I then charged up energy into my fist before I punched the two Makamou, causing them to explode in a ball of flames.

I then turned around to see a Makamou jumping on Todoroki, I was about to help him when someone sniped the Makamou killing it.

"Huh?" I wondered, looking up to see Neptune and the other Ibuki students walking towards us.

"Ibuki!" We jumped, loooking over to see Zanki on the students walking towards us.

"What do you think you're doing interrupting our training" Zanki said, as Ibuki smirked.

"Well maybe if you had gone all out instead of just sending two fo your students, we wouldn't have needed to step in".

"You saying, I'm incompetent!" Zanki yelled, as Ibuki smirked "You're words, not mine".

"Hey Pete, how's training with the Zanki group going" Neptune said, walking up to me as I returned to normal.

"Fine but really tiring, what about you?" I asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Eh it's fine so far, the teachers a bit of jerk though" she sighed, before noticing something "Ooh, what's going on over there~".

I turned my head co fused before looking back to see Todoroki talking to another student from the Ibuki clan.

"Oh h-hey A-Amaki, I-it's b-been awhile" Todoroki said, a bit of red on his face.

"Yes… it has…" Amaki said, shyly looking down, as an awkward air surrounded the two.

"What is this, Romeo and Juliet?" I asked, as Neptune smiled "I know right".

I then looked up, and noticed something in the sky, which looked like a silver wall.

"Hey Neptune? You know what that thing is?" I said, as she looked up as well "Huh, not sure".

From the wall, a small black blob fell out and landed on one of the Zanki's students.

"Huh?" He said, confused before the black blob quickly started covering around the guy's body.

It continued covering around him as he screamed for help "Sir! Help me!".

"What!" Zanki said, turning around before his eyes widen "What the fuck?".

"Is that a kind of Makamou" Ibuki gasped, as the blob covered his entire body.

He had a large, muscley black body with white veins around his body which shaped into a spider symbol on his chest. He has a large mouth with sharp teeth and a long tongue and white eyes.

Everyone was shocked at the creature, as it looked around before noticing me and smiling **"Parker".**

He then dashed towards me and grabbed me by the throat before lifting me up by the throat.

"What the heck… who are you" I asked, as he smiled **"You forgot? Then let me remind you, we… are… VENOM!"**He roared, as my eyes widened.

* * *

**Forest**

**Third person P.O.V.**

We see Nate, Anne, Zuko and the kid in the forest. As Zuko and the boy practiced on a large taiko styled drum.

"Huh, you know when I heard we were going to see a secret Oni training… I didn't expect this" Anne said, as Nate shrugged.

"Why not, Taiko drummers do need a lot of stamina to be able to do this for that long" Nate said, as Anne nodded "I guess".

Zuko growled, as he neared on the drums, before throwing the sticks on to the ground "THAT'S ENOUGH!".

"Hey! What are you doing we're not done yet" The boy asked, as Zuko growled "Shut up! I came here to become stronger! Not to become a musician!".

"Look Zuko, this is just the way it go-" Nate said, but Zuko glared at him.

"Shut up! I've had enough of this bull shit" he said, before turning around "I'm out of here".

"Zuko wai-" Anne said, but Nate stopped "Anne, just don't".

"Tch, of course a Fire Bender would be like that, they're all the same" The kid scoffed, as Anne turned to him.

"Why do you hate fire benders so much?" Anne asked, as he looked down "I… don't wanna talk about!" He said, holding on to his arm.

Anne hesitantly nodded, with Nate looking at the two with a frown but then he heard foot steps.

The three quickly looked towards the sound and saw a grey wall with a man walking out of it.

He wore a black t-shirt under neath a Lang brown coat, with black browsers so they could tell he wasn't from this world. He had long wavy brown and blonde hair which covered his eyes which didn't seem to react to anything. But what got Nate worried was what was in his hand, a black belt with two grips on it and an egg.

He began sniffing the area while looking around before turning his attention to the boy.

"Hmm, that smell… it's different… strange… but still similar" he said, as a smile grew on his face "It must be an Amazon".

Nate's eyes widened before he looked back at Anne and the kid "You two need to run now!".

"What why, he's just some guy? What is he the guy after Kabuki" he asked, as Nate shook his head.

"No… he's worse…" Nate said, looking back at the man "He's… Jin Takayama".

The now named Jim smirked, as he looked at Nate "Oh so you've heard of me, well then you won't be surprised" he said, before crushing the egg in his hand and eating like an animal.

When he was done he slapped the belt on to his waist, before turning the grip.

**_ALPHA!_**

"…Amazon…" he said, as green flame bursted around him as his body transformed.

**_Roaming the wild! Wi-Wi-Wi-the wild!_**

When the flames died down, it reveal his body which looked like a mix of a humanoid lizard and piranha. He had mostly red skin with a silver chest, and black armouring on his arms and legs with a black fin on the back. His eyes looked more piranha with grey eyes and a sharp mouth.

He crossed his arms before roaring and dashing towards the three, as Nate slapped the Decadriver on his waist ready for a fight.

* * *

**And done, woo boy that took awhile. Seriously I started this chapter back in June.**

**Anyway so what did you guys think of this. I know I didn't use avatar a lot but this wa s the best I could do.**

**Also let me ask you guys something, would you want for next chapter to continue this or something special which I have planned concerning Peter.**

**But with that said, on to the reviews.**

**DCDGojira: Thanks.**

**Yogaratw607: Aang won't be Hibiki, heck he won't even be in this arc, it will mainly be focusing on Zuko which you'll see next chapter.**

**Anyway with that said, don't forget to review and favorite this story and of course.**

**S.E.E.Y.O.U.N.E.X.T.C.H.A.P.T.E.R.**


End file.
